Bewildered Circumstances
by Euri Scribbles
Summary: ..."You're Mine"... his words flashed back on Mikan's mind. Since that day, everything changes. No one expected that things would turn out this way. Will they ever get back together despite of the Circumstances that surrounds them? NxM..
1. Imprisoned Heart

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

-----------------------------

Chapter 1: Imprisoned Heart

-----------------------------

_You can't run away from me..._

"No!"

_You have no choice...  
_

"No! Get away from me!"

_Obey me... That's all you have to do... That's all there is to it..._

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear you anymore!"

_You're mine... You only belong to me... remember that well..._

"NO!!!" Mikan screamed. She's drenched in her own cold sweat. Panting heavily, she held her chest with her right hand. She could feel her heart pounding heavily.

Hoping that the uneasyness would soon fade away, she stood up from her bed and went over to her bathroom. She opened the faucet and washed her face with the cold water. Still astounded with what she had dreamed of, she looked at the mirror and stared at her reflection.

Nothing could be heard except for the sound of pouring water. Silence crept her room until...

KRRRING! her alarm clock brought up some noise. It also brought back her senses to reality.

"Oh! It's almost time!" she said to herself. "I better hurry!"

She then took a quick shower and wore her highschool uniform. She fixed her hair into two beautiful pigtails and off she went.

**---**

**---  
**

"Ohayo..." Mikan greeted in such a low voice.

Everyone looked at her. Figuring out that she's not in the mood, no one dared to make fun of her. (...usually they make fun of her...)

"Ohayo Mikan-chan..." the class responded with consideration.

"W-What's with you guys! Do I look so depressed that there's such consideration on your greetings?" Mikan said.

"Well, Actually Yes." Nonoko answered.

"Eeeehhh! Me? Depressed?" Mikan replied. "What're you talking about? I'm not! See? I'm fine... Ahehehehe..." she said as she forced herself to laugh. "Don't worry, I'm fine! Okay, I'm gonna go to my seat now... You too should just continue what you're all doing before I came in here..."

She then walked towards her seat. As she walks slowly, she saw Natsume. And eventually, their eyes met.

Staring at Natsume's eyes, she felt a sharp pain on her chest; The pain of Guilt; The pain of Regret. His eyes were sharp, cold, heartless; and Nevertheless, dark with _anger_.

She felt it again. The Pain. But she knew she had _no choice _but to bear it... Her eyes were starting to feel sore.. It's as if looking in his eyes was causing such damage on her own orbs. But then again, she knew she had no choice but to bear it.

She continued to walk over to her seat and sat on it. she could still feel it; the pain... But there's nothing she could do about it. Lost in her thoughts, she rested her cheeks on her right hand.

7 years... It's been 7 long years since she came into this Academy. Everything went well. That's what she always thought but it was all ruined up.

While Mikan was lost in her thoughts, Anna, Nonoko, Kokoroyomi, Iinchou, and Hotaru were busily discussing about something.

"Mikan-chan... Ever since _that day_, she became like this." Nonoko said in such a low voice so that no one else in the classroom could hear them, especially Mikan.

"Even though she always face us with a smile, I can tell... We can tell... that she's just forcing herself to look happy." Anna said.

"Ever since she was discovered having the Stealing Alice and have been transfered into the Dangerous Ability Class 8 months ago, she began acting strange like this. I wonder why..." Iinchou said. "Koko-kun, can you please read Mikan-chan's mind for us to know?" he asked.

Koko shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Before I could use my alice on her, she would nullify it immediately." he explained.

All of them sighed. (Except for Hotaru) It's hard for them to see Mikan like this.

"What about you, Imai-san? Do you know what happened to her?" Iinchou asked.

"No." Hotaru answered coldly. "That baka isn't telling me anything even if I force her to."

Back to Mikan...

The words of a certain someone suddenly flashed on her mind.

_'You're mine... You're mine... You only belong to me...'_

The pain she was feeling was still there but this time, her deep hatred was stronger. She clenched her fists at the very thought of this but...

She knew she couldn't do anything about it. She's imprisoned. No, this is much worse than being imprisoned.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when Narumi came into the classroom. Flashing a bright smile to everyone, he greeted his students cheerfully as he quickly went on to his lessons.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	2. The Start of Bewilderment

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

-------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Start Of Bewilderment

-------------------------------------

It's now 11:00 in the evening. Tired from their school works, everyone was fast asleep. Except for someone.

She, who was still awake, fixed her hair in a high neat ponytail. Taking several gadgets with her, she bade goodbye to her special star room before jumping out from the window. The moon is shining brightly. It's fullmoon tonight, after all. She then went to the northen woods andstood in front of the biggest and tallest wood. And from it, a figure rose from the shadows.

A figure with jet black hair, dressed in a black suit. His lips was also black, as well as his long sharp finger nails. He wore a silver mask concealing his eyes.

"You're late." it said.

"Sorry 'bout that, Persona. Well, why did you call me here in the middle of the night?" Mikan asked.

"I believe you don't need to ask that, for you already know the answer." Persona replied. "You've got a mission." he said coldly.

"Okay, okay. What's the mission?" Mikan asked, impatient. She wanted the conversation to end quickly. A conversation with this man was like hell for her.

"Steal _someone's _alice." the masked man replied. "Here is his picture. Take a good look on his face." he said as he handed a photo to Mikan's hands.

Mikan then took the photo and stared at it.

"T-This man is!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Persona smirked. "Yes, you know him, right? If you steal his alice, the academy will have their worries lessen." he said.

After explaining the details of the Mission, Mikan turned around as she was about to set off when...

Persona suddenly grabbed her wrists and forced her to face him. With his bloody red eyes, he stared at her face.

"Be careful... You should be back tomorrow..." he said as he caress Mikan's soft cheeks.

Pissed off, Mikan shove his hand away from her cheeks. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed. Her eyes suddenly changed its color from calm to anxiety.

Persona's eyes changed color as well. From bloody red, it became dark red. Then much to Mikan's horror, his black lips formed an evil smile.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that..." he said, caressing again Mikan's cheeks. Moving his face closer to Mikan's, he spoke again:  
"Don't forget of what we had agreed... of our deal... Don't forget..." he said in a low but threatening manner as his lips formed again an evil smile.

And with that final word, he vanished from the shadows.

Mikan fell down to her knees, breathing heavily and sweating so much. His words flashed again on her mind.

_Don't forget of what we had agreed... of our deal... don't forget..._

She felt again a sharp pain on her chest.

FLASHBACK

( 8 Months Ago )

"What??" eveyone exclaimed. "You've got another alice?" they all asked.

Mikan smiled. "Well, Yes! And I'm gonna be transfered to the Dangerous Ability Types!" she said cheerfully. _'Now I'll be able to understand Natsume's pain...' _she continued in her mind.

"Hey Natsume, did you know that Sakura-san is gonna transfer to your class?" Ruka asked.

"Hey Natsume..." Ruka called out butNatsume didn't answer again. _'I guess he doesn't want Sakura-san to transfer to their class...' _he thought.

Noticing that Natsume's not in the mood, Mikan hugged him tightly but cheerfully. She always do this whenever Natsume isn't feeling good. And oh yeah, I forgot to mention. She answered Natsume's feelings for her back when they was only thirteen. So they've been together for almost 4 years now.

Natsume suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I've got a mission. Persona's calling me." he answered coldly as ever.

_Mission? Again? _but she quickly brushed off her thoughts. She had decided. She had decided that she won't ever stop Natsume from going onto missions. When they was only thirteen, she realized that stopping him was causing him even more pain. Why? Beacuse there's this one time when she tried to stop Natsume from going onto missions but the result was...

Much more punishments for Natsume. She couldn't even look at him at that time... He's drenched in his own blood... Bruise all over his body but despite of his condition, his lips managed to form his warmest smile. She hadn't seen him smile like this before...

"Don't cry, ugly girl..." he said faintly and the next thing she knew, he passed out.

Mikan brushed off again her thoughts and broke into a genuine smile.

"Natsume! Good luck! Come back, okay? I'll be waiting for you!" she shouted cheerfully, waving at the walking Natsume.

"Hn." was his reply.

"Mikan-chan, aren't you going back to class?" Nonoko asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna stay here for a while... You guys can go ahead if you want." she answered.

"Alright. well then, bye!" her friends said as they all bade goodbye.

Now she is all alone... sitting under the shades of _their _Sakura tree. Looking at the pale blue sky, she thought of Natsume. She thought on how he's doing now. Is he safe? or in danger? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a man's voice.

"Mikan Sakura..." it said.

Startled, Mikan looked around. Behind the tree's branch, she saw the person she doesn't want to see the most.

"P-Persona?" she said.

"Come with me. That's my first order to you." he coldly said.

Hearing this, Mikan quickly stood up and walked over to him. She's now in the Dangerous Ability class, after all. She had no choice but to do what he says.

"Follow me." he said as he started to walk. Mikan followed him just like what he told her to. Finally, they reached their destination.

"T-This place is!" Mikan exclaimed. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked frantically. She had a bad feeling about this.

Persona smiled evily. "Relax. I just wanted you to see something. Oops,_ someone _I mean." he said.

"Someone? Who?" she asked again.

"Who knows..." Persona answered in a playful tone.

They continued to walk again and finally, Persona stood in front of an isolated room, the farthest room.

"Look and See." he said.

Mikan looked through the glass window. Stunned with what she saw, she began trembling. Inside, she saw Natsume wincing in pain. Breathing heavily, she saw him clutching his chest. And much worse, she saw him coughing roughly..._ with blood..._ His face was getting paler...

She couldn't take it anymore. This was too much of a shock for her. With tears rolling down on her cheeks, she began calling his name frantically.

"Natsume! Natsume! What's going on!" she shouted but for it was an isolated room, he can't hear her. "Natsume! NATSUME!" she tried to break the glass window but it was no use. Looks like it's an alice proof glass.

Feeling hopeless, she fell to her knees. Tears continously streaming from her amber eyes. "No way... This is a lie..." she said. "Natsume said he's going on a mission, so how can he be possibly in that room..! This is a lie..."

"A mission, you said?" Persona suddenly spoke. "You're too naive to believe in everything he says." he said.

"W-What do you mean, huh?" Mikan asked.

"Saying he's going to a mission is obviously just an excuse.. for you not to know. His true destination is here, in the hospital." he explained harshly.

"B-But.. why? Why is he here? Tell me!" she asked, almost shouting.

"Alice types. I know you know them" Persona replied. "Everytime he uses his alice, it shortens his life span. He's not gonna last long with that...!" he said, laughing insultingly in front of Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. _Alice that shortens one's lifespan?... why... why... Natsume didn't said anything about that..._

She clenched her fists.

"You... You knew all along... and yet... and yet...!" she suddenly stood up and grabbed Persona's suit. Anger and hatred was evident in her teary eyes. "...AND YET YOU STILL SEND HIM TO MISSIONS! YOU BASTARD!" she shouted as she clutched Persona's suit much harder but Persona suddenly pushed her away forcefully with one hand.

"Stupid girl." he said as he stretched the clutched part of his suit. "This is the hospital. You should not make any noise here."

He then gave Mikan a meaningful look and Mikan knew what exactly it means...; Follow-me.

She wipe the tears on her face and once more, she took a glimpse of the suffering Natsume.

_'Natsume... I'll be back... I promise...' _she said inside her mind and after a moment, she followed Persona.

---

* * *

---

The Next day... (This was still a part of her flashback.)

Mikan was walking glumly on the school grounds when suddenly, she felt warm strong arms wrapping her petite body from behind. She knew exactly who it was, for there is no way she could forget his warmth; his touch. She wanted him to hug her more tightly but...

"Natsume..." she called in a low voice.

"What." Natsume asked. But instead of words, Mikan answered him through her actions.

Slowly, she began coldly removing the strong arms wrapping her body. Confused with what she did, he asked again:

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"Idiot. You really are stupid." she said, her soft voice suddenly changed. "What does it mean when a girl refused a man's touch? Don't tell me you don't know." she continued. Her back was facing Natsume.

"What the. Nonsense, just get straight to the point." he said, a little pissed off because of the way she speaks.

"Just because I showed you a little bit of affection, doesn't mean I really love you... You're really stupid for believing everything I say. I've had enough fun on_ playing_ so I think I should end this nonsense now." Mikan harshly said as her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

Still can't believe on what he's hearing, Natsume touched her shoulders and asked again:

"Oi! What're you talking about, Polka-dots? Stop kidding around!" he said.

"I played you. I used you. You're such a wonderful toy, did you know that? Well, I should congratulate you on a job well done. You showed me tons of great performances. Well done, my idiotic toy." she coldly said in an insulting manner.

Natsume clenched his fists. His eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"I have _somebody else_ I like. And I just used you to get him. Geez... You really didn't notice that I was just playing on you? You're such an idiot." she continued, her back was still facing him.

Natsume's eyes widened from what she had just said but still, he remained silent. Every word he hears was like a dagger being plunged into his heart. His physical suffering was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling inside. It hurts... Being played by the one you love... This was too much of a shock for him. It seems that he's already on the verge of tears, but it also seems that he was stopping it from falling.

"What now, speechless? why, can't you believe on what I'm saying? Can't you believe that I just played on you? Why, did you really think that I would fall for someone like you?" she spoke again, trying to force herself to laugh. "You're one cocky brat as ever, believing in everything I say. You're pitiful." she said again in an insulting way.

Knowing that she was hurting Natsume, Mikan was also badly hurt inside. She doesn't want what she was doing. She doesn't like what she was doing. But _she have to_. _She have to..._

"I know you're eager to meet the one I really like. Or should I say... **the one I really love**. But don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough." she said. "See you, my idiotic toy." and with that final word, she dashed back to her room leaving Natsume behind.

She ran, ran, and ran as tears kept streaming from her eyes. She felt a surge of gulit and regret within herfor hurting the one she loves the most. Her heart was feeling the undescribable pain, as if it was being reaped into pieces. But she knew, she had no choice but to bear it. She had no other choice.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mikan brushed her flashbacks away when she remembered about the mission. She stood up, wiping the tears at the boundaries of her eyes, and started to walk.

_'I'll come back tomorrow, everyone.'_ she said inside her mind.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	3. Pain of Letting Go

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

------------------------------

Chapter 3: Pain of Letting Go

------------------------------

The main gate of Alice Academy opened as a brunette make its way into the academy. The sun is shining bright and from the looks of it, it's already noontime. Walking its harmful rays, the brunette almost stumbled on the ground. Good thing the guard caught her in mid-fall.

"Miss Sakura, shall I take you to the hospital?" the guard asked kindly.

Upon mentioning her name, Mikan's eyes grew wide.

"Sir, you know my name?" she asked.

The guard smiled warmly. "Yes, I was told by a certain someone that a girl named Mikan Sakura would probably came wounded. He told me to take you to the hospital if that's the case." the guard answered curtly.

Mikan's eyes grew wider. Her curiosity started to arose.

"Someone? Who?" she eagerly asked. She felt her heart breathed some hope assuming that that certain someone was _him._

The guard smiled again.

"Persona-sama told me. He's also the one who told me to treat you with care." he replied. "It seems that _he cares_ for you _a lot_, Miss Sakura."

Upon mentioning Persona's name, the smile on her face vanished. Her heart sank deeply with the thought that the person who was used to inform that she might come wounded was no longer there. The person she loves the most. Frustrated with what she heard from the guard, she forced herself to stand up.

"Miss Sakura, Please don't force yourself. I'll take you to the hospital now." the guard said with concern but Mikan just gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, Sir. I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine now, thank you." she said.

"But--" the guard started but was immediately cut off.

"Please don't worry. I'm not hurt or anything. These cuts and scratches were nothing. Believe me." Mikan persist.

"But your left arm is bleeding..." the guard said again with concern.

Mikan gave him again a warm smile.

"I'm fine. This is nothing. I'm fine." she said as she started to walk away from the guard.

She headed towards her room. It's lunchtime after all so she knew no one would see her in that state for all of the students were on the canteen, taking their meals.

Finally, she reached her destination. She opened the door and entered her room. For she doesn't want to waste time, she quickly wore off the backpack with a few gadgets hanging on her back. She then reached to her pocket, took out a marble-sized stone, and placed it on top of her study table. Then, she began taking off her clothes as she went to her bathroom to take a quick shower. It's necessary, for she has to cleanse her wounds.

After 30 minutes, she finally went out of the bathroom with only a towel protecting her body from exposure. She then walked over to her closet and took out some clean clothes and a first-aid kit box. She tend to her wounds all by herself. After cleansing and bandaging her wounds, she quickly wore on her uniform.

"Great. I'm almost done." she said to herself while looking at her reflection on the mirror as she ties her hair into pigtails.

She then took the marble-sized stone, put it in her pocket, and off she went. She started, but she was not headed to the B Classroom; not yet. She still has some place to go first.

Finally she stopped walking as she stood in front of a black door with red lining designs.

_S_he knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard a man said.

She then opened the door and came in

"Mission's complete." she said to the masked man.

"Good. But even so, you look a little messed up." the masked man said teasingly.

Mikan twitched her eyebrows as she crossed her arms.

"Just shut up, Persona. I don't need your damn side comments." she said in an obviously pissed off manner.

"Your words hurt me, Miss Sakura. Don't you know how much worried I am when you're out there for that dangerous mission?" Persona said in a playful tone as he stared at Mikan with his bloody red eyes.

Mikan twitched her eyebrows more.

"Would you please cut those crappy talk of yours?! It's pissing me off." she said stiffly.

Persona gave out a smirk.

"Watch your words. You have no right to talk to me like that." he suddenly spoke in a very serious manner. "Okay, just give me the Alice stone now." he ordered with such authority.

Without any word, Mikan took out the Alice stone from her pocket and was about to hand it to Persona when she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her left arm causing her to hold it with her right hand.

"You hurt?" Persona asked.

Mikan shook her head as she remove her hand from her arm.

"No. It's nothing." she denied. She have no intentions of telling him. She doesn't want him to know. And besides, her wound was hidden by her uniform so there's definitely no way anyone could see it.

Persona then took the alice stone from her hands.

"Blue, huh? Nice color." he said as he stared at the said stone. "Go back to your class now. Just wait for further instructions." he ordered to Mikan.

"Hai." Mikan replied as she started to walk towards the door. And when she was about to open the door and leave his room, she heard him suddenly say:

"_I'm glad_ you returned here, Mikan..."

Her eyes widened in shock with what she had just heard. It felt... _different._ Very different.

With a lot of thoughts clouding her mind, she left his room.

Lost in her thoughts, she found herself thinking about those last words of his. How come it felt so different? How come _he _felt so different? It's as if those words have some kind of meaning. A very different one.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was taking the wrong direction. Her direction was not heading to the B Classroom; It was heading towards the Sakura tree.

She was walking, walking and walking until she finally realized where she was heading.

"H-Huh? Why am I heading towards our tree?" she asked herself in confusion. "Oh well, maybe I should rest for a minute when I get there. I'm tired anyways." she said to herself.

She continued walking towards the tree but suddenly stopped when she saw from afar that someone was resting under its shades. A raiven-haired man. The man was sitting quietly while leaning his back to its trunk, reading a manga.

_'Just like the old days...' _Mikan thought.

Instead of going there, she decided to just watch the raiven-haired man from her position. It's been a while since she last saw him there, under its cool shades. It feels very nostalgic.

She then felt her heart engulfed with joy. For she was enjoying watching him. She can't deny that. The more she enjoys, the more her sinful feeling deepens. Yes, the sinful feeling of longing for him; for his warmth... for his touch...

If only she could touch him again... If only she could embrace him again... If only she could kiss him again... But everything seems impossible now. Everything seems so hopeless.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when she saw a girl running toward the raiven-haired man. A girl she knew a lot. Upon seeing the girl, the man closed his manga and stood up. And to Mikan's horror, the girl suddenly hugged the man. The next thing she saw, Mikan couldn't take it anymore. The girl was... _kissing_ the man.

Mikan's heart sank deeply as another sinful feeling arose within her. The sinful feeling of envy... The sinful feeling of jealousy.

Then, she saw the man and the girl heading towards her direction. She began to panic. She wanted to hide, for she doesn't want them to see her, but for some reason, her legs and feet won't move. She tried to move again, but it was no use. Her legs and feet really won't move. She tried again, but it's too late.

"Hello there, Sakura-san." the girl suddenly spoke with a fake smile on her face.

Mikan was shocked to see that those two were already in front of her. But even so, she tried to remain calm.

"H-Hello," she replied with such uneasiness as she looked at them.

The man looked at her in return but with cold, emotionless eyes.

Her eyes began to feel sore again. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take looking at his angry eyes, knowing that she was the reason for his pain, suffering, and grudge. With such guilt arising from her heart, she looked down.

The girl smirked. "Why are you looking down, Sakura-san?" And besides, what're you doing there standing like an idiot?" she asked in a very insulting manner.

Mikan doesn't know what to say. She have no intentions of telling the truth that she was watching the raiven-haired man a little while ago. She searched her brain for some other reason and when she was about to tell them some lies, the man suddenly spoke.

"Stop it. We're leaving now." he said coldly.

The girl twitched her eyebrows.

"We're leaving already? But you haven't introduced me yet!" she said as she looked at Mikan with her wicked eyes. "I know you already know me but still, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Luna; Natsume's _new girlfriend._"

With that, the world shattered like broken glasses and disappeared.

Mikan's world fell apart as she felt thousands of needles pricking her fragile heart. She was shocked; stunned; astounded; She felt again a sharp pain on her chest, but this time, it was even more painful. Her wounds were nothing to this pain. It hurts... Nothing can be compared to this pain.

She then clenched her fists as she forced herself to smile.

"R-Really? Well, Congratulations to the two of you!" she said as if it wasn't much of a big deal. She mustn't let Natsume know that she was hurt. She mustn't let him know that she still love him. Even if it means more pain, she mustn't let him know.

"ummm... I'm a little busy, you know. So I guess I'll go ahead now." she said, still having her painful smile. "Well then, Bye!" she bade goodbye as she ran away from the two.

As she ran, she kept saying these 4 words in her mind.

_'I must not cry. I must not cry. I must not cry!' _she's desperately trying to stop her tears from falling.

"It's much better this way. Now Natsume can finally find happiness." she said to herself as she ran, ran, and ran. "It's good that he finally found himself a girlfriend. It's good that he found someone new. It's good that he won't be hurt anymore by someone unworthy like me. _It's good _that he doesn't love me anymore!" she said again to herself as she felt her tears rolling down on her cheeks.

_'What the... Why am I crying?! I should not cry! Things were much better this way! I-I should feel happy for them!' _she said inside her mind, still trying to stop herself from crying.

Finally, she stood in front of the B Classroom's door. Panting heavily, she took a deep breath and wiped the tears that scattered all over her face.

_'Stop crying!' _she ordered to herself as she took again a deep breath.

She then slid the door open.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	4. True motivations Revealed emotions

**A/N: Hello! Good day everyone!!**

I'm so sorry if I took so long to update this chapter...

Ahehehe... I've had a little accident down by the road, that's why... ( Hooh! How clumsy of me!! Ahehehe)

It's just a little accident for me.. Cause all I've got are these wounds and scratches!! Well, I still consider these wounds as a part of my luck! Yeah, I'm still lucky Cause I'm still alive!! Ahahaha!! ( Hooh! How silly of me!! )

Well anyways, I've tried really hard to update as soon as I can despite of my condition...!! That's because I can't let you, my dear readers, to wait for so long!!

Ummm... Here it is!

I hope you like it!!

* * *

**"Chapter 4"**

**"True motivations; Revealed emotions"**

She then slid the door open.

"Hello everyone!!" she greeted everyone cheerfully as she flashed them a very bright smile. Well, that smile was obviously a fake.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko called. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Ahehehe! I just went out for the mission!" she answered.

"Mission? Wow, it seems that you're now used to those kind of stuffs, huh?" Anna said.

"Ahehehe... Kinda..." Mikan replied. "By the way, where's Hotaru?" she asked.

"I'm here, idiot." her best friend answered. "It seems like you're thinking too much for you didn't notice that I was just behind you." she coldly said.

Hearing her bestfriend's voice, Mikan smiled even more.

"Hotaru! I missed you!" she screamed as she was about to give her bestfriend a big hug but Hotaru shot her with her baka gun.

"Ow! you're still mean Hotaru!" she whined as she scratch her head. "So... what happened this morning? Did Jinnno-sensei and Narumi-sensei said anything? Have you taken any quizes yet??" she asked.

But nobody dared to answer her. Silence crept the classroom.

"Eh? Why are you all quiet? Is there something wrong?" she asked again.

"Well, you see Mikan-chan... Nothing special happened in the class this morning... But we heard something..." Iinchou started.

"What is it? Say it, it's okay." Mikan insisted.

"N-Natsume-san... has a new girlfirend..." Iinchou finally said.

Mikan felt again a sharp pain on her chest but she still didn't let her smile to vanish.

"Ahhh.. about that thing? You need not to worry... I already know it. It's okay... But even so, why are you all like that? Are you afraid that that thing would hurt me?" she asked.

Then, she smiled again. A very genuine smile. "I told you before, didn't I? Me and Natsume were already finished. I don't feel anything for him anymore... We're just friends now, and as friends, I'm happy for them." she explained to everyone.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really??" they all exclaimed.

"Yes, really!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Hotaru, can I sit beside you?" she asked but her bestfriend didn't answer. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes!" she said as she sat beside her bestfriend.

Hotaru then sighed. "You're still bad at lying, Mikan. You can fool our friends but you can't fool me. I know you." she suddenly spoke seriously.

Mikan froze. She knew Hotaru have seen through her actions... That she was lying... That she was just faking her smile... But still, she had no intentions of telling her the truth... even though she's her bestfriend...

"W-What are you talking about, Hotaru? I'm not lying to anyone..." she asked.

"I know you know what I mean. Don't play innocent here, dummy. Now spill it out. I want to know the truth... What happened 8 months ago? Why did you broke up with Natsume?? I know there's a big reason behind this... You can't fool me. I'm not a moron like you." her bestfriend said coldly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm jus--" Mikan started but was interrupted when Narumi suddenly came.

"Good afternoon, my dear students!" he greeted cheerfully. "I have an announcement for all of you!!" he said.

"Announcement?" the students exclaimed. "About what?" they asked.

"Well, this year, our halloween celebration would be a little different. You all know that our school is divided into 3 branches, right? The Elementary, Middle, and Highschool. Now it all depends to the students of those branches if they want to have a party or not. In other words, we're not going to celebrate halloween together with the other branches. If we want a party, we will celebrate it on our own." Narumi explained. "What do you think? Do you want to have a halloween party?" he asked.

"OF COURSE!" the students exclaimed. "It's fun to celebrate halloween, you know!" they said energetically.

Narumi then gave out a smile. "I knew you'd say that! That's why I have prepared this list!" he said.

"What is it, sensei?" IInchou asked.

"Well, if we want a party, we need to buy the materials we need for it, right? That's why I have assigned you each a partner to make things easier when you go shopping at Central Town!" Narumi answered. "Okay, the first pair is...:

Imai & Ruka-kun! Next is...

Anna & Nonoko!

Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi!

Yuu and Sumire!"

"Sensei! Who's my partner? You haven't assigned me one yet!" Mikan whined.

"Huh? Is that so? Well, Let's see... Ummm..." Narumi started when suddenly, the door opened again and revealed a raiven-haired man together with a girl.

A light bulb suddenly glowed on top of Narumi's head. "Okay, it's decided! Mikan-chan, your partner would be Hyuuga Natsume-kun!" he said cheerfully.

"W-What?!" was all that Mikan could said. _T-This can't be... I-I can't go with Natsume... I can't...! _

"What's all this fuss about." Natsume asked as he and Luna walked to their seats and sat on it. ( Luna sits beside Natsume )

"We're going to have a halloween party, Natsume-kun. And you'll have to buy the materials we need at Central town together with Mikan-chan!" Narumi answered.

The moment Natsume heard the name "Mikan", his eyebrows twitched.

"No. I prefer to go with Luna or Ruka." he said coldly.

"But it's already decided! Sorry about that!" Narumi insisted.

"I said NO..!" Natsume said but Narumi already bade good bye to them. ( Hmmm... Smart Narumi! )

"Okay, that's all for today! I'll just give you the list of materials you need to buy tomorrow! Well then, Ja ne!" Narumi said as he walked out the classroom.

"tch, Bastard..." Natsume muttered under his breath.

Then, Luna suddenly held his warm hands. "It wasn't much of a big deal, Natsume... And besides, I think it'll be fun... _definitely fun_..." she said as her lips formed an evil smile.

* * *

"Good evening... Miss Sakura." a man with jet black hair dressed in a black suit greeted her with a smile.

"Cut the funny talk. Why am I here again? A mission, I guess?" she asked impatiently. Well, it can't be helped for she really hates to stay in his dim lit room. She wanted the conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Hmmm... You're a bit wrong there... I didn't call you here for a mission..." the masked man answered in a playful tone.

"Then what?!" Mikan snapped. "It's already 11:30 in the evening, Persona. I have to get some sleep." she said.

"Relax..." the man said. "There's no need to rush..."

He then wore off his mask and put it on his table. A reason for Mikan to see the full view of his face as well as his bloody red eyes. But that aside, she was really pissed off. Why the hell did he call her in the middle of the night?! It's just a waste of time for her. And besides, she really didn't want to see him if it's not necessary... If it's not for the mission...

"I'm busy, Persona. Don't waste my time here." she said as she crossed her arms.

She then saw the man walking towards her.

"I told you to relax, didn't I? Just relax... Miss Sakura." he said again in a playful tone as if there's something he's been planning to do.

Then, the man stood in front of her, staring at her face... She then felt his slender hands caressing her soft cheeks ..while a brief smile was playing on his lips... She was about to shove his hand away but she heard something from him... Something very different...

"You have such lovely face..." he said in almost a whisper.

Shocked with what she heard, she spoke. "What--" but she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence...

She had no chance to continue.. No, she _can't_ continue... Because something was stopping her to do so... Something that felt damp and soft... Something warm... And this something's been sealing her lips. It took her almost a minute to realize what was really happening... It took her almost a minute to realize... that the reason why she can't speak was because... his lips were already on hers...

He claimed her lips fully... He kissed her, _passionately..._ Much worse, she felt his kiss deepening... Her eyes widened; Her knees weakened. For a kiss to render her defenseless like this.., it's only a proof that he was really strong... But what is truly strong? The grasp of his lips? Or his passion?

Well, Whatever it is, there's only one thing she should do. She have to stop him from kissing her. She gathered all her strength and clenched her fists hard... Finally, she managed to push him away and give him a hard slap.

"W-What do you think you're doing?! Pervert!!" she said, almost shouting as she wipe her lips. It's as if she's really disgusted of what just happened.

Seeing this, Persona smirked. "Why are you wiping your lips, Miss Sakura? It's not like I have a poison or anything so don't worry..." he said as he touched the part of his face that took the slap. "Your slap stings, you know... How rude of you..." he continued.

"You Pervert! Why did you kiss me?! You don't have the right to do that!!" Mikan shouted frantically at him. She was too shocked.

"It's just a kiss. It's nothing to be all excited about... A simple kiss won't kill you, Miss Sakura..." he said calmly as if it wasn't much of a big deal. It's as if he doesn't done anything wrong...

"A Kiss?! Just a Simple kiss, you said?! You must be out of your mind!! You're really pissing me off!!" she shouted as she was about to give him another slap but before it hits him, he caught her hand.

Again, he stared at her face and spoke in a calm but threatening manner.

"I think you're the one who's out of your mind... You seemed to have forgotten my words... Well, If I were you, I'll try to remember them now..." he said.

Hearing this, things start to play back on Mikan's mind again... a lot of things...

**FLASHBACK**

( The day before Mikan and Natsume broke up. )

"You Bastard!" Mikan shouted. "You're just using Natsume to get what this academy wants!! You're still sending him to missions despite of his condition!! How could you do this?! You're still sending him even though he's _dying_!!" she said, tears were streaming from her amber eyes.

She was trembling... She was trembling because of anger...

"Stop it! Stop using him! He's gonna die!!" she shouted again to the masked man standing before her..

"It's a good thing we went out of the Hospital.. You're one noisy brat..." the man said insultingly.

Mikan clenched her fists and began clutching again his black suit.

"Are you listening to me?! I told you to stop it! Don't send him to missions anymore!! I'll do anything so just stop it!! You're killing him!!" she said frantically. She's already hysterical knowing that the person she loves the most was dying...

Upon hearing this, an evil smile formed on Persona's black lips.

"Anything, you said? Good proposal... Alright, I won't send him to missions anymore, but in exchange..." he started.

"In exchange?? What? What the hell do you want?!" she asked.

"You'll have to replace him... You're the one I'm going to send to missions, not him... I'll train you to polish your skills. You're not allowed to complain. You have to do _whatever_ I say..." he answered.

"I-I can do that! SO stop sending him to missions! I'm willing to replace him!" Mikan exclaimed.

"And you Must... You must **abandon** all means of relationship to Natsume." he continued.

Mikan's eyes widened with those last words...

"Abandon... all means of relationship??" she repeated as if she can't believe of what she had just heard.

"Yes. **All **means of relationship you two have shared. Especially your feelings for him, You MUST discard it away." he explained again.

More tears streamed from her eyes as she clench her fists harder.

"B-But why?! Why should I abandon him?! Why should I discard my feelings for him?! This was way too much! I-I can't possibly do that!!" she shouted again.

"If you wish to refuse, he'll die. That's how simple it is..." he said. "Remember these words of mine...Mikan Sakura...

From now on, You will live _only for me_... and only for _my sake_...

You will leave everything... including him... For me...

You should obey me... That's all there is to it...

Beacuse from now on, You're mine... and **_Mine only... _**You only belong, to me...

Do you understand, Mikan Sakura? We're not negotiating here... I'm giving you an order..."

**End of Flashback**

Upon remembering his words, Mikan clenched her fists...

"T-Those words... Tell me EXACTLY what they mean!! Why the hell are you doing this?! Tell me!!" she asked in such confusion. Those words have some kind of different meaning... but she doesn't know what it is... She thought it only means devoting herself to the missions only... But now that she think of it, it's not simply like that...

Her head is now full of things she doesn't understand... and she knew only one man can provide her the answers...; Persona.

"You're really dense, aren't you?" Persona said in a playful tone. "_This_ is what I meant with those words... I've _always_ _wanted_ you, Mikan..." he continued.

Mikan's eyes widened even more. How could that possibly happen?! Now she's really confused.

"W-What did you say?... Y-You want me?!... Then... That kiss was..!!" she exclaimed, finally realizing why he's doing this... What his true motivations are... She then felt a surge of hatred bursting within her.

"You... You separated me from Natsume just because of your damn _lustful desires_?!" she shouted angrily. She speaks differently now. Her words were different as well... It's the first time for her to use the word "lust" after all. But even though it's the first time for her to use it, she knew exactly what it means. It seems that her dense personality have completely disappeared because of Persona's intents.

An evil smile formed again on his wicked lips the moment he heard her angry voice.

"Lustful desires?" he repeated what she said.

He then grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her on the bed. His face was just a centimeter away from hers... And with his bloody red eyes, he stared at her again.

"This is not lust... This is_** love**_..." he said calmly but for some reason, Mikan felt a little scared.

His face was too close... as well as his body... And much worse, he was on top of her. Mikan's heart began pounding nervously as she felt her breath becoming more intense.

Afraid that he might do something again, she began pushing him away frantically.

"Get off me! Get off me! Let go of me, you bastard!!" she screamed as she tried her hardest to release herself from his grasp but it was no use...

It was then that she realized... that no matter what she do, No matter how hard she struggles, she can't win against him... This was not a matter of alice... This is a matter of strength... And for it was a matter of strength, she definitely can't win... Because he was way too strong...

"What, scared are you? Don't worry, I won't do _anything rash _to you... Well, _NOT for now_..." she heard him spoke.

She then saw him leaning his face closer and closer to hers... Her heart pounded even more... Uneasiness was evident in her eyes...

Seeing her reaction, a smile formed again on Persona's lips.

"I heard You and Natsume would go together to Central town tomorrow..." he suddenly said.

Mikan's eyes widened again.

"H-How did you know?!" she asked, surprised.

"You need not to know..." was all his answer.

He then leaned closer... and closer... and closer to her ear... And in a cold yet threatening manner, he whispered:

"You better not do any wrong moves tomorrow... because the moment you do, I'll be sure to end the remaining flames of **his** life..." he said as he, once again, gave her a slow, passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

**

* * *

****A/N: Any Reactions?? Comments??**

**COMMENTS **and **REACTIONS** are **Greatly Appreciated!!**

Please tell me how you feel about this chapter!!

Please don't forget the **REVIEWS!** I'm still a newBie on writing stories so I really need it!! I'm so looking forward to your reviews so please don't let me down!!

Well, Thanks for reading!! If you have some questions, Just ask me through your reviews or you can just send me PMs! I'll gladly respond to it!

Thanks again! ( Honestly, I'm not satisfied with the way I wrote this chapter...I'm really no good... PLease forgive me about that... )

Ja ne!

-NatsumeXmikan02-

* * *


	5. Her Determination

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

Thanks for reviewing here on my fic!

**ziraulo, hitsuji25, kuroneko1815, niceladysakura, kuronekosan3, Shadow, and MikaNatsume, kae1523mae, maybeimright, miyuki24, k0nek0, 08huh., mookiee, candyxgirl, snowangels88!  
**

And to my all time reviewers! Thank you very much!

**Hinamori Sohma18**

**SkelexTheDarkAvenger**

**MikanXNatsumefan101**

**akerue**

**dominiqueanne**

**twaelight**

**mangaluver123!!**

I hope you'll like this... Here it is, My chapter 5!

* * *

**"Chapter 5"**

**"Her Determination"**

"Okay! Here's the list of the things you need to buy later! Have fun shopping with your partners, okay? Bye!" Narumi said as he was about to exit the room but Mikan suddenly called out to him.

"Narumi-sensei!" she called as she walked over to her teacher. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Narumi smiled.

"Sure! What is it, Mikan-chan?"

"Ummm... Can you please reassign me to a new partner? I really don't want to go with Natsume..." she said in almost a whisper. That is to avoid others from hearing their conversation. "Please Narumi-sensei! I can't go with him!" she pleaded.

"Why can't you?!" Narumi held his chin. "Hmmm... Since you're a good student..." he started.

A smile formed on Mikan's lips, assuming that Narumi would grant her request but...

"Since you're a good student, I won't grant your request!" he said.

The smile left Mikan's face.

"Eh?! W-Why?!" she whined but wasn't able to recieve an answer from Narumi for he's already bading goodbye to her.

"Oh my! I'm gonna be late for my next class! Well, enjoy your shopping with Natsume-kun! Adieu!" he said as he gave Mikan a meaningful wink. He then opened the door and stepped out of the classroom.

Mikan sighed. "He's not listening to me..." _'I guess it can't be helped. I'll go with him... to Central Town.' _she continued in her mind.

* * *

_You better not do any wrong moves or else..._

His words flashed back on Mikan's mind. Walking together with him to where the bus is, Silence crept between the two of them. No one is talking. No, No one dares to talk.

Mikan looked at the raiven-haired man who's walking beside her as his hands were stuffed on his pockets. She remembered the days that were just like this... Days where she and Natsume would go together on a date... Days filled with happiness... Days filled with their precious moments...

But those days were now just a part of their _past... _Past that neither of them can bring forth to the present or the future... Past that now seems impossible to revive... for she knew that _he_ had already buried it to the deepest depths of his heart where hatred lies...

Even more silence crept between the two of them until... Natsume noticed that Mikan's eyes were stuck on him.

"What?" he finally spoke.

Hearing his voice, Mikan finally snapped out of the daze.

"O-Oh! Nothing!" she answered but for some reason, her voice is quivering. "T-The bus is here now. Let's go." she continued.

* * *

**At CentraL Town**

"I wonder if those two are alright..." the blonde man said as he pat his bunny resting on his arms. (Even though he's already 17, he still has his pet bunny.)

"Who knows. After all, they're the only ones who could make things between them alright." replied by the raiven-haired girl who's walking right beside him.

Ruka gave out a big sigh.

"Reason." Hotaru said.

"What do you mean by 'reason'?" Ruka asked.

"I'm sure you're looking for it, too. The reason why they broke up and why they're so distant to each other now." she answered in a matter-of-factly way.

"Y-Yeah... Natsume isn't telling me anything." Ruka seconded with the thought.

"That baka is also the same. She's really an idiot." Hotaru said, sighing with the thought of her best friend. "Anyways, let's concentrate on buying the materials on this list, for now. I have a lot of work to do so I can't afford to waste time." she continued.

"Okay." Ruka replied.

"o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o"

_Floating Candles_

_Talking pumpkins_

_Black Curtains_

_Masks_

_Baskets_

_Eyeballs  
_

_'W-What the... Another weird celebration of Halloween, I guess?' _Mikan said inside her mind. "Alright! Time to buy the stuffs!" she said and off they went.

**1 hour and 47 min. later...**

Mikan and Natsume sat on the bench with a lot of plastic bags, filled with weird materials, on their hands. They've finally finished shopping and in those 1 hour and 47 minutes, Natsume have never spoken a word. As for Mikan, she only speaks whenever she needs to ask the sales clerk (robots) about the items she needs to buy.

Mikan looked at the pale blue sky. She was very tired and thirsty so she decided to buy a drink, but she knew she wasn't the only one thirsty. She knew Natsume wants a drink too. At first, she hesitated but then, she gathered all of her strength and asked him.

"D-Do you want a drink?" her voice is quivering again.

"No." The flamecaster coldly answered, not minding to even look at her.

"I know you want it. I'll buy you one so wait for me here, okay?" she said as she went off to buy some drinks.

Not known to her, Natsume was watching her. Yes, He is watching her as the words of a certain someone flashed on his head.

_'I know you, Natsume. You're just using Koizumi-san to forget her...'_

He clenched his fists with the thought of this as his eyes turned to raging flames. Then, Luna suprisingly came from behind.

"How's your shopping, Natsume?" she asked in a playful tone.

By the same time, Mikan was already on her way back to where Natsume is, holding 2 cans of orange juice. She hurried back to him, 'cause she knows that he's really thirsty but...

All she got from him was a scene that's enough to shatter her heart into pieces.

A scene where Natsume suddenly pulled Luna closer to him and kissed her. Mikan dropped what she was holding out of pain and desparation.

"What's with the sudden kiss, Natsume?" she heard Luna say.

"Do you think I'm just using you, Luna?" Natsume asked.

"You? Using me?" a smile formed on her wicked Lips. "Of course Not... 'Cause I know... that you _**really**_ love me." she answered but she was not looking at Natsume. Instead, she was looking straight at Mikan's eyes.

"Oh, I didn't notice that you're there, Sakura-san..." she said insultingly, as if she really didn't notice her at all.

Natsume's eyes widened the moment she heard that Mikan was there, staring at them...watching at the whole thing... Mixed emotions hovered all over his body. He looked at her with an undescribable look on his face.

A smile formed on Luna's wicked lips again.

"Oh my, you might have seen a very displeasing scene... Well, it's displeasing _only_ for you, but for us, it is very pleasing." she said, more insultingly than before.

Mikan didn't let her emotions to escape out of her. She forced herself to smile, as usual.

_'You better not do any wrong moves or else...'_

She smiled even more.

"N-Not really. It doesn't matter to me at all." she said as if it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Oh? Really?" Luna smirked. "By the way, Sakura-san. I'm here to take my boyfriend back. I won't lend him to you any more longer. Spending time with you is also the same as wasting time, that's what He said. I don't want my boyfriend to become a rotten fish so I'm taking him back. Well then, Bye, Sakura-san..." she said again in an even more insulting manner.

Despite of the insults she had received, Mikan tends to hold back. She knew she had no choice but to bear everything. She smiled again... a very painful smile.

"Okay, Bye! Take care..." she said, faking her cheerfulness as she bade good bye to the two who's walking further and further away from her.

And after some time, the smile left her face.

_'No matter how hard, No matter how painful... I'll protect you, Natsume.' _she said inside her mind with such determination in her heart that no pain could ever wither it away... The determination to protect the one she loves the most...

* * *

The Next day...

"Can I talk to you for a sceond, Sakura-san?" asked by the blonde man with a bunny on his arms.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

Comments and suggestion are greatly appreciated...

I really want reviews so please don't let me down!!

Please look forward to my nExt chapter!!

Ja ne!

**-SabiNa002-**

**-NatsumeXmikan02-**


	6. Upcoming Danger

**A/N: Hello!!**

Thanks for those who reviewed on my previous chapter (Chapter 5)!!

**candyxgirl, kuroneko1815** - hope you'll like this chapter!

**My Unwritten Diary, Shadow, MikaNatsume** - Thanks for the review, guys!

To my all time reviewers, Thank you very much!

**Hinamori Sohma18** - It's alright for me if you're emotional..In fact, I'm really glad and grateful that you're telling me how you feel... I'll try my hardest to update my stories for you..Don't worry, I won't be stressed! NOT, as long as I have reviews such as yours, and NOT, as long as I have friends like you... (smiles) I'm sure you'll meet your friend again so cheer up!!

**HasHerHeadInTheClouds** - Hmmm... I wonder what's wrong... I hope my fic would let you review this time!! (Smiles)

**twaelight **- Thanks for always reviewing!! Hope to see more of it!

**MikanXNatsumefan101** - Hey, don't stress yourself! Rest for a while! I agree with you, Luna is really a crap!! I hope you'll like this chapter!

**mangaluver123** - I love your reviews..It's one of the greatest! Hope to see more of it!

**niceladysakura** - Thanks for reviewing on every chapter!! I'm really grateful!! I hope you'll like this chappy!!

**ziraulo** - Oo pinoy na pinoy aKo!! Sana magustuhan mo tong chapter 6 ko!! hehehe

**dominiqueanne** - Thanks for the review!!

Well, here it is!! My chapter 6!

**

* * *

**

**"Chapter 6"**

**"Upcoming Danger"**

"Can I talk to you for a second, Sakura-san?" asked by the blonde man with a bunny on his arms.

"Why,sure!" Mikan answered. "What is it that you want to talk about, Ruka-pyon?" she asked in return.

"U-Ummm... Could we go out for a bit? It's a little noisy here in the classroom..." Ruka replied as he led Mikan outside the classroom where no one could hear their conversation. "I think it's okay now to talk here..." he said.

Mikan looked at him, puzzled.

"So... what's this all about? You seemed a little strange, Ruka-pyon." she said.

"No." Ruka suddenly snapped seriously. "You're the one who's acting strange." he answered.

Mikan was taken aback for a moment.

"Me? Strange?" Mikan tried to smile. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you two... alright?" he snapped again.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mikan answered.

"Why did you two broke up? I know something's wrong but Natsume's keeping his mouth shut everytime I ask him." Ruka said.

The smile vanished with the mention of Natsume's name. She wasn't able to answer Ruka's questions for a moment. Silence crept between the two of them.

"I can tell." Ruka started, breaking the silence between them. "Everything changed since that day. There's got to be a reason why these things are happening." he said, expecting a decent answer from Mikan but...

She just turned around.

"There's no particular reason." Her back is facing the blonde man.

"There's a reason. I know there is." he insisted.

Mikan sighed. "You're right." her back is still facing the blonde man. "**There really is**. But I can't say it." her voice suddenly changed.

"Why, Can't you trust me?! Just tell me, Sakura-san."

"Sorry... I can't."

"Why can't you?!" the blonde man exclaimed, touching Mikan's shoulders. "Is there something or... _someone _that's been stopping you from telling the truth?!" he asked, almost shouting.

Mikan's eyes widened with what she had heard. _'someone...'_ She was stunned for a moment.

"Answer me." Ruka demanded to her.

Slowly, she turned around to face the blonde man and forced herself to smile. Then...

"You're so funny!" she blurted out, laughing. "It was a joke! It was all a joke!" she said.

"W-What do you mean?!" the blonde man was confused. A moment ago she was serious and now she is... laughing? _'What's happening to her?'_ he thought.

Mikan forced herself to laugh even more.

"You're really funny! Who would've thought that my little act would actually make you serious like this?! It was all a joke! I told you, there is no particular reason!" she said, holding her tummy.

"W-What?! Don't make fun of me!" Ruka snapped, blushing with embarassment.

"S-Sorry! I can't help it! It's just that, everybody is making such a big fuss about our break-up so I thought I should play for a bit!" she said, still laughing. "By the way Ruka-pyon, can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"F-Favor?" the blonde man repeated what Mikan said.

"Yeah. You see, nothing really changed between me and Natsume. We're still friends so please don't worry about us anymore. Instead of worrying, you should just take good care of him. Can you promise me that?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"B-But..!" Ruka started but was immediately cut off.

"Can you promise me that, Ruka-pyon?" she asked again.

Ruka sighed. "Okay, I promise."

Mikan smiled even more. "Now that's better! Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" she replied, looking at Ruka's eyes with relief. _'Gomen, Ruka-pyon... If I tell you the truth, your life would be in danger...' _she continued in her mind.

"Let's go back to class now, Sakura-san." the blonde man said.

"Okay!" Mikan replied, still having her smile.

They both walked back to their classroom. They opened the door and when they was about to enter the class, Mikan unknowingly stepped on a can.

"Watch out!" Ruka shouted but it was too late.

She was about to fall. Expecting that the cold, hard floor would hit her body, she closed her eyes. But instead, she felt warm arms supporting her.

"Are you hurt, Sakura-san?"

She opened her eyes and found out that Ruka was the one who caught her in mid-fall.

"I-I'm alright. Thanks, Ruka-pyon.. You can let go of me now..." she answered.

Ruka suddenly blushed. "Y-Yeah... sorry about that!" he then let go of the brunette.

"Hey guys, did you see that?!" they heard their classmates murmuring.

"Yeah, I saw it.."

"The Power of Love is returning! It's returning!!" Kokoroyomi shouted through the whole class.

"E-Ehhh?!" Mikan and Ruka both exclaimed.

"Nice move, Ruka-kun!" Kokoroyomi shouted again.

Ruka blushed even more. "S-SHUT UP!! Don't jump to conclusions!!" he shouted back.

Mikan sighed. "The issue is alive again, huh?! Leave them be, Ruka-pyon. Just don't mind them." she said to the blonde man standing beside her.

"Y-Yeah... Hey, class is now about to start!" he said as they both returned to their seats.

-

-

"What did she say to you?" the raiven-haired girl asked.

"It's no use... Just like Natsume, she's not telling me anything." the blonde man answered as he pat his pet bunny.

"That idiot... I'll hit her with my baka gun later." Hotaru said coldly.

"But..." Ruka started.

"But?" The raiven-haired girl asked.

"At first, I was able to get something from her. There's really a reason but she can't say it. I forced her to tell it to me but she suddenly laughed and told me that it was all a joke and a part of her little act." Ruka replied. "Although she said it was a joke, I know it was the truth and she's just-- Geez..! What the hell happened to her?! It seems that **something's **stopping her to tell the truth!" he blurted out of confusion.

"Just Stay close to her and try to find out what she's hiding. As for me, I'll use my own way to figure everything out."

--

--

Days passed and whenever Mikan is lonely, Ruka's always there to cheer her up. They grew much and much closer than before.

"R-Really??" Mikan exclaimed. "They've made howalons that were as big as soccer balls?? Amazing! It must be very delicious!" she said, her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Yes, really! And I also heard they're going to put those howalons on our menu tonight. A dessert, to be exact." Ruka said, smiling to her.

Mikan's eyes sparkled even more. Even though she's now 17, her love for howalon had never changed.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "By the way, what's your costume? a monster? a wizard? Don't tell me you're a witch!" she asked teasingly.

"I will never dress like a witch! And besides, I don't have a costume yet." Ruka answered.

"You don't have?! But that's ridiculous! The party will be held tonight, at 7!"

"I know. But it's only 1:00 in the afternoon and I still got plenty of ti--" Ruka wasn't able to continue when she saw Mikan's eyes vanishing.

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Mikan looked at him. "N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" she forced herself to smile.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she answered. "By the way, I think you should look for your costume now. Just go ahead, I'll rest here for a while." she said.

"Is it really okay to leave you here?" he asked again.

"Of course! I'm quite comfortable under the shades of this tree and I really want to rest now." she answered as she smiled even more.

"Okay then. See you later!" Ruka said as he ran off.

Mikan watched his back as he ran further and further away from her.

_'Something's strange again... She asked me to leave in purpose... I think she's hiding something from me...' _Ruka said inside his mind as he continued to run away from her.

When Ruka was no longer on Mikan's sight, her smile vanished and her eyes sharpened.

"I know you're there. Reveal yourself." she suddenly said.

Then, a black figure rose from the shadows.

"I'm impressed.. How did you know?" said by the man.

"I felt your presence." Mikan answered. "What're you doing here? What the hell do you want?" she asked stiffly.

The figure moved closer to her.

"I just went out to see how _my Princess_ is doing... You seemed happy..." it said.

"Don't call me 'My Princess'. I'm not yours!" Mikan said, a little pissed off.

A smile formed on his black lips. "What're you talking about? You have already submitted your life to me. It means you're mine..." he said in a playful tone.

Mikan twitched her eyebrows.

"SHUT UP! If you're here just to annoy me, you better leave!" she shouted.

"I'm not here to annoy you... In fact, I'm here to warn you..."he said as he look at Mikan with his bloody red eyes. "These past few days, you and that animal-boy became really close. You became really really close and so, it began to irritate me." he said.

"Wha--" Mikan was about to speak but...

"Silence. I don't want to hear anything from you." he said again with such authority.

Then, an evil smile formed again on his lips.

"You should be cautious... You might Lose one of your friends..." and with that final word, he vanished from the shadows.

Mikan clenched her fists hard as hatred arises from her heart. _'Damn you..!' _

_--_

_--_

Everyone gathered inside the gym. The set up of the place was incredible. Black curtains covered the openings; Talking pumpkins were hanged as they greet the students wearing their creepy costumes; and Floating candles and glowing eyeballs lit their way. (...I'm sorry about this guys.. I'm really no good when it comes to descriptions.. Just imagine how Halloween calebrations should take place in the incredible Alice Academy...)

"Welcome to hell... Prepare to meet your doom!!" the pumpkins greeted. (...yeah, that's their way of greeting...)

"Wow...This year's halloween celebration is really different from the previous ones!" Anna said.

"Yeah! I'm quite excited on what's going to happen tonight!" Nonoko seconded. They're both wearing witch costumes.

Then, a blonde man approached them wearing a wizard costume.

"Have you seen Sakura-san?" he asked.

"Oh, Ruka-kun!" Anna said, smiling. "You're looking for Mikan-chan? Sorry, I haven't seen her." she answered.

Ruka sighed. "I see.. Thanks anyways." he replied.

"If you're looking for Mikan-chan, she's right there with Imai-san, Kokoroyomi, and Kitsuneme-kun." Nonoko butted in, pointing her index finger to where the brunette is.

Ruka looked at where Nonoko's finger is pointing and there he saw Mikan with the others. "Thanks!" he said to Nonoko as he quickly ran off to her.

"Sakura-san!" he called out to her, smiling.

Mikan looked at him in return.

"Huh? Where's your costume?" the blonde man asked when he saw Mikan still on her highschool uniform. "Well, it doesn't matter. C'mon, I'll show you the extraordinary howalons!" he said as he held Mikan's hand but to his surprise, Mikan shove it away.

"Ruka-**kun**.." Mikan suddenly spoke in a very serious manner. "Can I speak to you in private?" she asked.

Ruka was shocked to hear Mikan call him "Ruka-kun" instead of "Ruka-pyon". It only means one thing: Something's wrong again.

"Sure." he managed to say.

"Excuse us, guys." Mikan said as he led Ruka to where no one could hear their conversation.

Not known to them, the three (Hotaru, Kokoroyomi, and Kitsuneme) were following them and were planning on eavesdropping.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Sakura-san?" the blonde man asked.

"Don't ever hold my hand like that again." the brunette answered.

Ruka was even more shocked to hear her speak rudely like this.

"W-What do you mean?" was all that he could said.

Then, Mikan turned around. Her back was facing Ruka again.

"It's a waste of time talking to you like this so I'll get straight to the point." she replied. "I don't want to talk to you nor to be with you. Don't ever get near me again." she said.

Ruka's eyes widened with what he had heard. He can't believe she was actually saying this to him.

"B-But why?! What's wrong with you, Sakura?!" he asked in confusion.

"Why, you asked?! **You're making me sick**, that's why!" she said almost shouting. "Don't ever get near me again, _Ruka_."

Then she started to walk away without even looking at the blonde man she left behind. "Tell Hotaru that I'm not going to the party. I'm not in the mood." and with that final word, she took off.

"Whoa... Ruka-kun was dumped!" Kitsuneme exclaimed.

"SsshHh!! Shut Up! He might hear us--" but Koko didn't have the chance to finish for they were already found out.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Ruka asked.

The three revealed themselves from the bushes.

"Eavesdropping." Hotaru coldly answered.

"So you heard everything?" the blond man asked again.

"Yeah... for Sakura-san to say those things to you, how rude of her..." Kitsuneme replied.

"That's not true." Koko butted in. "In fact, she's the real **victim** here..." he said to them.

"What do you mean?!" they all exclaimed.

--

Walking glumly back to her room, Mikan felt again a surge of gulit for what she did to her friend a little while ago. She didn't want that to happen but she have to make that happen in order to protect her friends.

The whole dorm is very quiet and no lights were on. No one was there, for they were all in the gym, celebrating the halloween. Finally, she reached her room. She opened the door and saw nothing but darkness. Just when she was about to turn on the lights...,

"Welcome home..." she heard a man's voice said.

Then, the lights suddenly turned on without her flipping the switch.

Mikan's eyes widened when she saw who's the one sitting on her couch.

"Y-You...!" she exclaimed.

The man smiled at her. "We've met again, **Thieving Cat**."

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my 6th chapter!!**

Please look forward to my 7th one!!

Please don't forget the reviews! I'm so looking forward to it so please don't let me down!

Comments, reactions, criticisms, and suggestions are all welcome.

Thanks for reading...!!

Love you all!

**-Sabina002-**

**-NatsumeXmikan02-**


	7. The Mystery Man's Objective

**A/N: Hello!! At last I was able to update!**

Thanks for those who reviewed on my previous chapter...! I was really overwhelmed...

**xXxdarkAngeL lOveRxXx, Youichiix33, kae1523mae, EternalXHaruka, candyxgirl, VeronicaXT, akerue, animeaddict09, -kradraven-, KMAC 08, EisforEquinox, kuroneko1815, ami, StarAngel02, k0nek0, angelakawaii, HengHeng, euca1995, Dark Heaven- Frozen Hell, Alwaysbtheir, and Shadow - **thank you all...

And to my all time reviewer!! Thanks!!

**Hinamori Sohma18 **- Heya! I hope your computer won't freeze this time! Enjoy reading!

**Skelex, mangaluver123, dominiqueanne, Twaelight, ziraulo** - Thanks for the awesome reviews!!

**niceladysakura** - WaAh!! Pinoy ka din pala!!

To those who added this story on their Favorites/story alerts list, I'm grateful...

If ever I forgot to include your name above, please note me about it,..!! Please forgive me about that!

Well, here it is, My chapter 7..

**

* * *

**

**"Chapter 7"**

**"The mysterious man's objective"**

Mikan stood still as she stared at the man who was still smiling at her. She noticed there were 3 other men dressed in black suit behind him but she didn't mind them. She focused her attention on the man sitting on her couch.

"Well, rather than saying that, I think this is more suitable.. _I've been waiting for you, Thieving Cat._" the mysterious man said.

"Waiting for me?" the brunette smirked. "Don't call me 'Thieving cat'. It's pissing me off." she muttered.

The man smiled even more.

"**Thieving Cat**. An underground alias that was given to you by the Academy's secret organization. And as the name implies, A thief steals... Seems like you're pretty used on how the Academy runs their dirty work... Suits you best; you're a thief, after all." he replied.

Mikan twitched her eyebrows.

"Dirty works?" she repeated. "Don't play the innocent. There's blood in your hands. Isn't forcing someone to join in your organization a dirty work?!" she said insultingly.

"You really know nothing, don't you?" he answered. "We are not forcing them to join... We just want them to see the truth and we just want to save them from the Academy's harmful chains..."

"Enough. I believe you're not here just to put up a worthless argument." she looked straight at the man's eyes. "I guess you came to take _that_ back..."

The man grinned.

"And what exactly are you planning to do if what you said is correct??" he asked in a playful manner.

The brunette smirked again as her soft eyes sharpened.

"Then I'll just have to stop you from doing it." she said as she brought out some knives.

The man suddenly laughed and clapped his hands insultingly.

"Nice Stance... I remebered the very day when I was struck down by one of those knives... I thought I was going to die but surprisingly, you spared my life..." he said. "But don't even think I'll spare yours because of what you did. I came here to take back what's originally mine and I won't let you to ruin my plans again!"

He snapped his finger and in an instant, the three men behind him brought out guns.

"Now, you're going to tell me where _it_ is!" the mysterious man said, almost shouting.

"I won't tell you anything and you won't get anything from me. Why don't you just accept the fact, _former AAO head? _You no longer have an alice and you will never have it back! I will never let you use it for your own interest!" she shouted back.

The man twitched his eyebrows. "I dare you to say that again!!" and with that, he motioned for his men to attack her.

As the guns kept firing, the heavy rain started to fall. Raging bullets were sent out to kill her. Thanks to her underground training, she was able to dodge each of it easily and gracefully. The three men kept firing until their guns have no loads anymore. They then decided attack her using some daggers and their fists.

But since Mikan was the most skillful masterpiece Persona has ever trained, They weren't able to even lay a finger on her skin.

The brunette smirked again. "Is that all you've got?!" she teased. "Now it's my turn." she said as she threw the knives and was about to hit the enemies' bodies when suddenly...

The knives changed direction and attacked her instead. Because of the sudden changes, she wasn't able to evade her own weapons.

"Damn..." she said as blood flows out from her body. She then started to remove the knives that were pierced on her. "What the hell's going on here?!" she asked to herself.

Then, she heard the mysterious man laughing insultingly.

"Surprised?" he teased. "You're probably thinking: _How the hell did that happen?! Why did my knives attacked me instead?!_" He laughed again. "Well, it's your fault. You let your guard down. It seems you have forgotten... you may have succeeded on stealing my alice but my men STILL have alices..."

He then pointed his index finger to the man who has long blonde hair with a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"His name is Kimura and he's having the **Magnetic-force Alice**. Of course, it also means he can control all kinds of steel and metal as he pleases." he said.

"Magnetic force Alice, you said?!" Mikan tried to ignore the pain that her deep wounds are releasing. "No wonder why my knives attacked me instead... And yes, I admit I let my guard down... But you know what, it won't happen again..." she said as she started to get up and looked straight in front of her where her enemies are. "It won't happen again 'cause you won't be able to use your alice from now on!" she said as she again, threw the knives to attack her opponents.

Knowing that Kimura might control her knives again, she decided to enveloped him with her Nullification Alice to nullify his Magnetic-force Alice...

But to her surprise, the knives changed directions and tend to attack her again. Since she was fully alert this time, she was able to evade them resulting for the knives to hit the walls and the door. Astounded, her gaze was stucked upon the knives.

_'How the hell did that happen?! My knives... What the hell's going on here?!'_ she thought in confusion.

She then looked at the mysterious man. "Could it be that...!" she exclaimed.

An evil smile formed on the man's lips.

"Looks like you've finally noticed..." he started. "Even though you're strong, you're still slow on noticing...So, how do you like Shidou's **Triple layer Barrier**? Unlike before, You weren't able to break it, It seems... It was much stronger than before, wasn't it??" he teased, still smiling at the brunette.

"T-Triple Layer Barrier?" she repeated. "I guess you're quite prepared this time, huh..." she teased back, still ignoring the pain the her deep wounds are giving.

"So you still have enough strength to bluff. Does it hurt? Your wounds, I mean..." he replied.

"I don't feel anything at all." the brunette smirked as she grabbed the katana that was hanging on the wall like it was just some kind of a design. But in fact, it's the weapon she always use whenever she and Persona are training... But since knives were much more compact and much more easy to carry, she uses it more often.

"Wow... katana..." the mysterious man teased again. "So, how exactly are you planning to use it?" he asked.

Mikan's eyes darkened as she tightened her grip on the katana.

"I'll use it to stop you from doing your evil deeds!" she shouted as she was about to attack the said man when suddenly, she felt a sharp pain all over her body. It was so painful that it made her fall to her knees. Breathing heavily, she clutched her chest as she began panting and sweating so much. Much to her condition, blood was spatted out from her mouth.

"OooppSss... What happened to you, dear?!" the man asked insultingly. He then noticed that there was a black fluid that was mixed on the blood she had spatted a little while ago. An evil smile formed on the man's lips again.

"One question, my dear thieving Cat." He started. "Are your knives... poisoned?!" he asked as he stared at the suffering Mikan.

But Mikan just kept on spatting out blood.

"Seems like they really are poisoned... You've put poisons on the edge of your knives' blade to strengthen more of your attacks capacity but... too bad..." the man shook his head insultingly.

Then, he suddenly stood up and walked over to the Mikan who's body are going numb. He stopped in front of her and kneeled down.

"Too bad..." he lift Mikan's face with his slender hands. "You're the one who was caught on your own trap..."

He then looked straight at her eyes. "But don't worry, maybe I'll consider your life if you give me what I want. Tell me, where is my Alice?" he asked calmly but his evil intent was evident on his wicked eyes.

Not wanting to answer his question, Mikan looked away. The man spoke again:

"With your condition, I must say resisting isn't healthy for you... I'm asking you again: Where is my Alice?"

But Mikan just glared at him and said:

"I won't tell you 'cause you're not even worth telling to, _asshole_."

The man's eyes suddenly darkened. Pissed off with what he heard from her, he pulled Mikan's hair harshly.

"What a tough girl, huh?! For you to piss me off this much, I'll shall teach you how bad girls like you should suffer." He then let go of Mikan's hair, stood up, and snapped his finger.

And in an instant, 2 men appeared before her. One was dressed in a black suit and she knew it was one of the mysterious man's men and the other one was an _old man_ who's hands and feet are tied and who's eyes are blindfolded.

Mikan's eyes widened as she stared at the old man. As a lot of questions danced through her head, she heard the man said:

"I brought you a **special** guest. Now, Let's just see how tough you really are..."

And with that, his eyes became darker as a horrifying smile formed on his lips.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

**

* * *

****A/N: Still wondering who's that man?**

I wonder If I spelled Shidou's name right...

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget the reviews I'm looking forward to it.

Thanks again

-Sabina002-

-NatsumeXmikan02-


	8. Torment

**A/N:** Whew! How's everyone? Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Almost a year, right? Been busy.

At last, here it is. I hope you guys will like it.

Have fun reading!

_**------  
**_

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

_**------**_

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

-------------------------------------------

The man's eyes suddenly darkened. Pissed off with what he heard from her, he pulled Mikan's hair harshly.

"What a tough girl, huh?! For you to piss me off this much, I'll shall teach you how bad girls like you should suffer." He then let go of Mikan's hair, stood up, and snapped his finger.

And in an instant, 2 men appeared before her. One was dressed in a black suit and she knew it was one of the mysterious man's men and the other one was an old man who's hands and feet are tied and who's eyes are blindfolded.

Mikan's eyes widened as she stared at the old man. As a lot of questions danced through her head, she heard the man said:

"I brought you a special guest. Now, Let's just see how tough you really are..."

And with that, his eyes became darker as a horrifying smile formed on his lips.

---

---

A blinding lightning flashed upon the brunette's shocked eyes as a thunder roared deafeningly in her ears. Her orbs were fixed on the said special guest.

"J-Jii-chan..." she murmured in horror.

The mysterious man laughed and nodded. "That's right." he started. "He's your one and only beloved Jii-chan. So tell me, Theiving Cat, how do you like my surprise for you?"

Mikan glared at him. "You bastard! How could you?! Don't drag my Jii-chan into this mess! This fight's between you and me only!"

"Oh, really?" the man glanced at the old man's direction. "I don't think so. Whether you like it or not, this stinking old man is already involved."

"Why, you! You're such a coward, Reo! How could you use such a scheme just to get your freaking alice back?! He's just a defenseless old man! Let him go!"

"Me? A coward? Just who do you think the real coward is?" The mysterious man, who is also known as Reo, took a step forward. "As far as I remember, you are the coward. This academy who orders you is the coward. Know why?" He paused for a second. "For years, I have trained and polished my alice. I became more active in the AAO organization and I led most of the transactions. Soon, my influence in the organization widened just as I wanted it to be. I became the head of the AAO. But seven months ago, someone sneaked into our hide-out and stole my alice."

He shot a death glare towards the brunette. "The moment that I lost my alice was also the moment I've been demoted. I lost the power and authority I've put up all these years. In our organization, having no alice means you're useless. Am I not right? So tell me, theif, is stealing someone's alice not an act of cowardice?!"

Mikan smirked. "Is dragging an old man in a fight as a hostage not an act of cowardice?!" she shot the question back. "Having no alice means you're useless, huh? Your organization is really rotten. Disgusting."

SLAP!

Reo slapped Mikan's face hard. His eyes were darkened. "Don't speak as if you know everything! Our organization helps those who are being used by this stinking academy! We help them gain freedom!"

The slap stung Mikan's face. But she didn't care. Her body's already numb so she hardly feels any impact. "Freedom?! You call your violence and bloodshed freedom?! What kind of rotten principle is that?! You can't fool me, Reo. Your organization is the one who uses those who have alice. And for what? To gain power! That's all you really wanted, isn't it? You wanted power!"

"Talking to you is nonsense."

"Indeed. But that's because the things you want to talk about are really nonsense."

"Shut up!" Reo shouted. "You brats don't understand a thing. You're the same as that Kuro Neko."

With the mention of Natsume's code name, Mikan suddenly fell silent. Her eyes fell back to her Grandpa.

"Let him go, Reo. He's not supposed to be involve in this." She heavily said.

"As if."

"I said let him go!"

In return, Reo just smirked. The brunette clenched her fists.

"Just freaking let him go!"

"Huh. Fine, I'll let him go." Reo suddenly said in a calmer tone. "Just tell me where my alice is and I will leave you peacefully with this old man."

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "You never keep your word. I don't trust you!"

"Ouch. That hurt. Ha-ha." Reo said teasingly. "Anyways, you're gonna tell me where my alice is whether you like it or not." Just then, he snapped his finger.

The man beside Mikan's grandpa took out a knife.

"So, how do you like us to start?" Reo started with an evil smile in his lips. He looked at the old man. "What about cutting off his arms first? Would that be great?"

Mikan gritted her teeth with the sight of the knife. "Stop it! Don't you dare lay a finger on my Jii-chan!"

"Tell me where my alice is and I'll stop." Reo said.

"M-Mikan? Mikan, is that you?" Her grandpa suddenly spoke in a weak old voice. "What's going on? Who are these men? Remove this blindfold, I can't see anything!"

"I think that's a great idea. Let the old man see this terryfying scene. Let him see his own death." Reo said in an evil tone. "Remove his blindfold!" He ordered to the man beside the old man.

The man did as he says.

In an instant, the old man's eyes locked with her grand daughter's. He saw the blood on Mikan's mouth and the wounds on her arms and legs. He roamed his eyes around the room and saw how devastated it was. He saw the men's faces as well as Reo's horryfying smile.

"Jii-chan..." Mikan mumbled. "Please don't panic. Everything's gonna be fine."

A booming laughter suddenly roared. "Yeah, right. Everything's gonna be fine, grandpa. We're gonna die in a few minutes and we'll be burning in hell." Reo mimicked the brunette's voice.

Mikan gritted her teeth harder. "Shut up, Reo! Don't you dare say that again!" She tried to stand up but to no avail. Her legs were limp now due to the poison's effect.

"Ha-ha. Look at you now! How pathetic! You can't even stand up!"

"I said shut up! Shut up or else...!"

"Or else what?? Oh, I'm sooo scared. Ha-ha. Stop your pathetic threatening, theiving cat."

Mikan tried to stand up again but the result was the same as before. Reo went over her and held up her chin.

"Tsk-tsk. You're gonna die soon. The poison's too strong."

"Bastard."

"Are you going to give me back my alice or not?!"

"Asshole."

Reo's eyes darkened again. "Don't you know how much I hate that word?" He snapped his finger again and the man beside Mikan's grandpa drew a cut on the old man's right arm.

Mikan's granpa groaned in pain.

The brunette's eyes sharpened and her whole body trembled with rage as she saw blood gushing out of her Jii-chan's arm. "Jii-chan!" she shouted. She glared at Reo as she desperately tried to move from her position. "You bastard! Stop it! Don't hurt Jii-chan!"

"A-L-I-C-E S-T-O-N-E..." Reo said playfully as he snapped his finger again.

The man drew a cut on the old man's right arm again. More blood gushed out. The old man groaned in pain again.

"STOP IT!" Mikan screamed.

"A-L-I-C-E S-T-O-N-E" he repeated again.

"But I don't know where it is!" Mikan shouted frantically.

"Oops, lying is a bad thing, don't you think?" Reo said as the man drew a cut on the old man's left arm.

Mikan's grandpa is close to fainting now. He's eyes were rolling.

"M-Mikan, don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine." Her grandpa managed to say.

"Yeah, right. You're gonna be fine in hell." Reo said as the man drew a cut on the old man's left arm again.

"NO!!!!!" Mikan screamed. "Stop it, please!"

"Where is my alice?" Reo asked, not minding what the brunnette said. The man drew a cut again.

"I-I..." Mikan started.

"Where?" Reo asked again as the man drew another cut. "If I were you, I won't keep Mr. Mouri Reo asking the same questions over and over again because everytime I speak, your poor grandpa receives a painful cut. But let me tell you something. I love torturing your grandpa, because torturing him also means torturing you. Your face looks as if you're burning at the stake. And I simply love that look of yours. The look of torment."

"Again, I'm asking you. Where is it?" Reo said as Mikan's grandpa received another cut.

But Mikan was too stunned with the sight of her Jii-chan's blood and wounds. She was too caught with the fact the she can't do anything and that she, herself, is dying because of the poison. She can't speak. She can't even blink.

"All right, you're really tough, aren't you? I bet seeing your grandpa receive little cuts isn't enough. Let's do something extreme, shall we?"

And with that, the man beside her granpa picked up her katana and placed it in front of her Grandpa's throat.

"Five..."

Mikan shot back to consciousness the moment she saw the Katana on her Jii-chan's throat.

"Four..."

She hears Reo's countdown.

"Three..."

She decided to tell where that freaking alice is. Her Grandpa is much more important than that.

"Two..."

But she can't speak. A big lump was caught in her throat. Her heart slammed against her rib cage. She must speak. She must tell it. Or else...

"One."

"I gave it to Persona!" She suddenly spit out. "H-He probably handed it to the higher-ups for safe-keeping."

A smile formed on Reo's lips. "Really? At last, you have spoken up."

"Now, let him go. Please." Mikan pleaded in a soft, defeated voice.

"Sure thing. I'll let him go." He then snapped his finger again and suddenly...

SLASH!

Blood spluttered all over the place as the old man's dead and bloody body slumped on the floor.

Mikan's eyes widened as tears started streaming down her face.

"JII-CHAN!!!!!" She screamed.

---

---

"Victim? What do you mean?" Kitsuneme and Ruka asked at the same time.

"Do you mean to say you managed to sneak on that dummy's head?" the ice-princess assumed.

Kokoroyomi nodded. "I caught her off guard when she was talking to you, Ruka-kun."

The heavy rain suddenly fell and they were all drenched in an instant. But none of them moved. They remained standing as a heavy and serious atmosphere started to surround them.

Koko took a deep breath. "Her mind was... all mixed up. I don't quite understand what's really in there but it seems to be that she is confused, sad, depressed and stressed all at the same time."

"What?" the three asked.

"I don't really know... but in the back of her mind, I saw someone ... and that someone seems to be the one giving her all this misery."

"Who?" The three asked in unison.

"I-I don't know... She was quite hard to read."

"Is it Natsume? Is Natsume the reason for all of this?" Ruka asked suddenly.

"No, I don't think so. In her mind, Natsume was the only reason why she keeps on acting like she's fine and all. He's her strength."

"Do you mean she still loves him?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Idiot. Of course that dummy still loves that freak" Hotaru butt in.

"What else have you discovered?" Ruka persisted.

"I'm not sure but... it looks like she was being controlled by someone." Koko said in a low voice. "And that someone is so strong that Mikan has no way of fighting him/her."

A blinding lightning flashed on the dark night sky. Just then, the lights went out and the academy was covered in total darkness.

"A power outrage." Kitsuneme said.

"It doesn't look like a normal power outrage." Hotaru replied as another lightning flashed through the sky.

---

Tears streamed continously down the brunette's face as her eyes were blinded by rage. Her whole body were trembling uncontrollably. Her once numbed body began to function again the moment she locked her deadly eyes on Reo's.

She stood up, clenching her fists so hard that there's blood on her palms.

"Jii-chan..." she mumbled.

"I definitely won't forgive you! I'm going to KILL you all!!!" She stole her Katana from the man's hands in a blinding speed and pierced the said man in the stomach. Blood spluttered once again in her room.

She turned her face to Reo as Reo stiffened with horror. He didn't expect this. He thought she can't move anymore. And all he could see from her eyes were three things: Murder. Death. Kill.

Mikan was so blinded with rage that she hardly knew herself.

She began attacking Reo's men, cutting, slashing, and piercing them whenever there's an opportunity.

But that doesn't mean the poison isn't taking effect. Most of the time, she misses. She even dropped the katana and when she was about to pick it up, Reo's men charged at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR ME, BASTARDS!!!" She screamed as a strong force of blue light forge from within her. Her nullification alice went out of her uncontrollably and Shidou's barrier can't do anything about it.

The Alice was so strong that even she, the owner of the alice, was having a hard time. It was eating her up.

"Shidou, make a barrier just for us! Form you strongest barrier!" Reo ordered in the midst of it all.

Soon, an explosion was heard and the windows and glasses of Mikan's room shattered.

The light vanished and Mikan lay on the floor, completely worn out. Then, as she was roaming her eyes on her room, she noticed something. Reo and some of her men were still standing. And the most confusing of all, her grandpa was no longer in sight. It was as if he was never brought there.

He looked at Reo and Reo had a suspicious smile in his lips.

Then it hit her.

They got her.

"I-Illusion?" she weakly said.

"Yes, you're right. Just an illusion. I figured it would be fun to play with you using your grandpa. And I was right. Just look at how monstrous you became. I must admit, I was frightened the moment you became uncontrollable. And that alice outburst was just terryfying. Good thing we have Shidou."

Mikan clenched her fists. "Damn You."

"No, damn you. Anyways, thanks for the entertainment, Sakura. I enjoyed a lot." He paused. "And now, for the finale..." Reo picked up the Katana. Its shiny silver blade covered in blood licked the brunette's throat.

"Good bye, Theiving Cat. "

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **

So, how was it? I haven't updated for so long but nothing changed in the plot. It was still the same.

I just graduated last month. Yipee for me!

Umm, did you like it? I hope so. Please review.

I haven't been in FF-dot-net for a long time so I'm CRAVING for reviews.

PLease do send me some, okay?

Thanks!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-

PS: If you have some questions, please ask them. I'll be glad to answer. Please look forward for the next chapter! Ja!


	9. Opening Of The Shadows

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Opening Of The Shadows

-----------------------------------------------

"I-Illusion?" she weakly said.

"Yes, you're right. Just an illusion. I figured it would be fun to play with you using your grandpa. And I was right. Just look at how monstrous you became. I must admit, I was frightened the moment you became uncontrollable. And that alice outburst was just terryfying. Good thing we have Shidou."

Mikan clenched her fists. "Damn you."

"No, damn you. Anyways, thanks for the entertainment, Sakura. I enjoyed a lot." He paused. "And now, for the finale..." Reo picked up the Katana. Its shiny silver blade covered in blood licked the brunette's throat.

"Good bye, Theiving Cat. "

---

---

Pain shot through my whole body. It felt as if thousands of needles were pricking every vein and muscle within me. It's getting hard to breathe, and I arched myself forward just to get some air in my mouth. I'm running out of breath. My eyes, that see nothing now but blood, are slowly closing its lids, heavily and unwillingly. I don't wanna close them. I might not wake up. But I've got no choice. I can't fight the pain anymore. Soon, I gave in. I closed them, and let the things happen as they should.

---

---

"Hold her! Stop the trembling!"

"Ms. Sakura!"

"The pulse! We're losing her! Pump more air!"

"Ms. Sakura!"

"She's losing too much blood! Stop the bleeding!"

"We're losing her!"

Here and there, I hear shoutings and streams of panicked movement. I don't quite understand why, but I believe I'm the reason for their strange and frantic behavior. But the strangest part was the fact that I can't feel my body, though I did hear from them that I was trembling. Am I really trembling? Why can't I feel it?

"The pulse's going down! We have to do something or else she'll die!" I heard a woman's voice say.

Me? Going to die?

Just then, I heard a strange long tone.

"Her heart stopped."

"S-She's not breathing!"

"Ms. Sakura!"

"W-We lost her..."

Lost? I'm not dead. Who wants death? Nobody, I guess.

I don't want to die. I still have a lot of things to do. I still have to protect my friends. I still have to protect Natsume.

Yes, I still have to protect the one I love. I should not give up. I will keep on breathing, and my heart will keep on beating.

I will live. I will live for him.

A lungeful of air filled my lungs the moment I decided I wanted to live. My heart started beating again at the same time.

"W-We got some pulse!"

"And she's breathing!"

"Hang on, Ms. Sakura. Keep on breathing!"

Of course, I will keep on breathing. I will continue to live... for him.

---

---

A blinding white light met the brunette's chocolate-brown eyes. She looked above, at the ceiling, and asked herself: Where am I?

Feeling odd, she looked at herself and she felt even more confused to see the tubes, bandages, and needles all over her body. She was lying on a white bed, and she was wearing a white dress.

She reached over to her arm and began to remove the needles from it when suddenly, a cold hand stopped her from doing so. She looked up and saw a man with a silver mask concealing his face.

"I don't think removing these is a good idea." Persona coldly said.

_'Persona? Why is he here?'_

"What's going on? What are these things? Where am I?" the brunette asked.

"You're obviously in the hospital." The masked man retorted.

Right after he said this, Mikan looked around her. And it was confirmed. She really is in the hospital.

"W-Why am I here? What happened to me?" the brunette asked again.

"What, you don't remember?! You almost died! You got a broken leg and a broken rib. Your lungs were ruptured. Internal bleeding. You were poisoned. You also got a little blood clotting in your head. You got cuts and wounds all over your body and you almost wore yourself to death when you recklessly blasted your alice off like that. And you don't remember the reason why?!"

Just then, memories of a rainy and bloody night flashed back on her mind. Memories of torment and suffering.

FLASHBACK

"Good bye, Theiving Cat."

Unable to do anything, Mikan watched the look of victory on Reo's face. As the said man was about to pierce her with the Katana that was drenched in blood, the brunette only had one thing; one person in her mind.

_'Natsume...'_

"Sayonara!" Reo shouted and thrashed all the force within him into plunging the Katana to the brunette's body when suddenly, the Katana turned into black ashes and disappeared.

A moment of silence crept into the devastated room as the man with a silver mask rose from the shadows.

"I believe killing a defenseless girl wasn't such a decent idea." The masked man said.

Reo smirked. "Persona."

Mikan, who was stunned to see Persona defending her, looked into his eyes. They were dark and murderous. They were cold, but they were raging in some way. Persona was infuriated.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Mikan choked out.

The masked man narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

"So, now that the scary monster's here, what do you plan to do to me now?" Reo asked teasingly.

Persona smirked.

"I simply plan to kill you."

"Oh, that's scary. I'm so frightened."

"You really should feel that way."

"Why don't we just stop blabbering and get this over with?"

"As you wish." Persona calmly said as he suddenly vanished. Reo twitched his eyebrows.

"Hiding in the shadows? I think that's a very dirty trick." he retorted.

"I don't think so." Persona suddenly said as he appeared behind one of Reo's men. He then broke the said man's neck. "It's just the way I do things."

"Very dirty." Reo replied as he sharpened his eyes. He knew he should be cautious or else, he'll end up in hell. It's the so called "black monster" as his opponent, after all.

"Shidou, form a barrier---" But he wasn't able to finish when he saw Persona behind Shidou's slowly vanishing body. It turned into black ashes just like the Katana.

Reo gritted his teeth. "Shit." he spit.

One by one, slowly but surely, Persona began sending Reo's men to hell, breaking their neck or just letting them vanish by his deadly touch. It's not too long when Reo was the only one left standing in the middle of that devastated room.

Lightning continued on flashing as streams of thunder roared in his ears.

Suddenly, Persona appeared before him. His eyes bloody red and murderous. The former AAO head stiffened. He knew that in just one touch, he'll turn into ashes and die.

"You wanted to take this back, didn't you?" Persona coldly said as he flashed the cool blue alice stone in front of Reo's face.

"Well, it's originally mine. You just stole it from me, asshole."

"Too bad..." The masked man started as the blue stone started diminishing from his fingers. "It's gone now."

Reo clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth harder. "You freaking asshole!" he shouted as he tried to punch the masked man on the stomach but Persona evaded it cooly and gracefully.

He held onto Reo's arm and leaned onto his ear.

"Good bye, Reo." he whispered as Reo's arm started to turn into black ashes.

"N-No! I won't die just like this! No!" Reo screamed as his body started diminishing. He looked up to Persona with deep hatred in his eyes.

"Curse you, black monster!" He managed to say, but his body's already gone, and soon enough, he fully vanished.

Persona stood firm and unmoving. His eyes fixed on the place where Reo had been standing for the last moment.

"I'm not a monster..." he murmured so low to himself that Mikan wasn't able to hear it.

After a moment, he went over to the brunette and took her into his arms. Mikan twitched her eyesbrows.

"P-Put me down." She weakly said. "I'm fine just by myself."

Suddenly, Persona's eyes became even more dangerous.

"You idiot! How could you be so reckless?! Why did you take these guys all by yourself?! Why didn't you ask for some goddamn help?!!" The masked man blurted out, his face painted with worry and irritation.

But Mikan wasn't able to answer for blood began coming out of her mouth. Her eyes started rolling and her body began trembling so hard.

"Mikan!"

Pain shot through her whole body. It felt as if thousands of needles were pricking every vein and muscle within her. It's getting hard to breathe, and she arched herself forward just to get some air in her mouth. She's running out of breath. Her eyes, that see nothing now but blood, are slowly closing its lids, heavily and unwillingly. She doesn't want to close them. She knew she might not wake up. But she's got no choice. She can't fight the pain anymore. Soon, she gave in. She closed them, and let the things happen as they should.

END OF FLASHBACK

Wide-eyed, she looked at Persona.

"Y-You... You saved me..."

Persona smirked but didn't say a word.

A moment of silence crept in.

"You were dead." Persona suddenly said. "For a whole two minutes, that is. The doctors thought they won't be able to revive you."

"How long have I been sleeping here?" she asked.

"Two weeks." Persona replied.

Mikan's eyes widened. "T-That long?!"

"Your friends are outside, waiting for you to wake up." The masked man started. "Remember not to give them the real reason for all this. Dangerous Ability types are not supposed to tell others the things that they must not know." Then he leaned close to her face. He caressed Mikan's cheeks softly, his cold hand sending chills throughout her body. "Don't do such reckless things again, my princess. If you die, I'll be sure to kill him and your friends. You must stay alive no matter what. You must live... for me."

And with that, he vansihed from the shadows, leaving the brunette completely dumbfounded with his words.

---

---

"How're you, Sakura-san?" The bunny-boy asked. "Are you feeling better now?"

Mikan smiled. "Uh, yes."

""Jeez... What the hell happened to you anyway? You've been sleeping here for two whole weeks! We were so worried to death that we weren't able to sleep at night thinking of you! My God, you almost died!" Anna exclaimed.

"Uh, hehe, sorry to have you guys worrying about me. But I'm really fine now."

"That doesn't answer the question, Mikan-chan! What happened to you?" Nonoko asked.

"I umm..." Mikan wasn't able to come up with a good reason.

"Idiot." came a cold, familiar voice. "You're really stupid, aren't you? How come you didn't try to get out when your stupid room exploded?!"

"H-Hotaru..." Mikan started. "Gomen ne. I must have been dazing. I didn't get out in time."

"We were talking about something outside the gym when a power outage suddenly took place. Then, a loud explosion was heard coming from your room. We rushed there, but you were no longer in sight. We only saw drops of blood on the floor. The rest of your things were burned up into ashes. We weren't able to see anything else." Kitsuneme said.

Mikan felt relieved. _'Safe. They didn't see the bodies of Reo's men.'_

"Why did your room explode, anyway?" Ruka asked.

"Umm, I think I forgot to turn the stove off. Sorry for my stupidity. Hehe."

"Jeez... you really got us so worried! Don't ever forget something like that, okay?" Anna said.

Mikan just nodded.

"Ne, Koko, why are you so quiet? Hotaru and Ruka-kun too! Aren't you glad that it was just a stove and not something more extreme than that?" Nonoko pointed out.

Ruka smiled. "Of course, I'm glad as much as I'm relieved." he said but there was a strange look in his eyes telling that he wasn't glad at all.

Koko just shrugged and said. "I'm just glad she's safe."

As for Hotaru, she just shot Mikan a I-do-not-believe-your-lies-idiot look. Mikan gulped and forced herself to laugh. She knew she really can't fool her best friend.

"By the way..." Mikan started. "W-Where is..." hesitation suddenly shot her.

"Natsume?" Ruka finished the question for him. "You're disappointed he wasn't here, aren't you?"

"N-No! Not at all! I bet he was on a date with his girlfriend so... there really was no way he'll choose to come here over a romantic date with Luna." Mikan defended.

Everyone sighed.

"Well, actually Sakura-san, we don't know where he is." Ruka said with a heavy tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The brunette asked.

"Since the night of the halloween party, not one of us had seen him. And the whole time that you were here, we haven't heard a news about him. Sure, we often see Luna walking here and there, but whenever we ask her, she just answer us with a shrug. I-I'm worried about him, Sakura-san. But we certainly have no clue about his whereabouts. Even the teachers refuse to talk about the subject."

Panic and worry suddenly gushed within the brunette's body, asking herself: "Where is he?" over and over again.

"By the way, Mikan-chan, we got to go now. Class is still ongoing, you know. Jinno-sensei will kill us." Nonoko said.

Mikan nodded with a forced smile.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Be well."

"Yeah, get well soon."

"Ja!"

Her friends slowly vanished from the door. Hotaru was the last one to close it.

"Idiot, lies aren't going to protect us forever." was her last words before leaving the brunette behind.

Again, Mikan was left dumbfounded. Aside from the heaviness of Hotaru's last words, her head was all wind up with the question: Where is he? Where is Natsume?

---

---

"How was it? Did you get anything?" Ruka asked Kokoro yome as soon as they got out of the hospital.

Koko shook his head. "Not even nibble. She protected herself again with her alice."

"That idiot. She almost died that night but she still refuses to tell us anything? She's really stupid." Hotaru said irritably.

"I guess it's still not the right time for us to know everything." Koko said.

"And when is the freaking right time? When Sakura-san's already dead? We can't let that happen. We must do something!"

Hotaru looked at the bunny-boy with cold, piercing eyes. "We will."

---

---

Days have passed and Mikan lay on the same white bed for hours, doing nothing besides twiddling with her thoughts. Where? Where is he?

It's all she thinks about.

Feeling uncomfortable with just lying, she removed some of the needles on her arms (tubes were already taken off. She's recovering unbelievably fast) and set her feet on the cold floor.

_'I'll just take a quick walk.'_ She thought as she went out of the room.

Staring blankly ahead, she passes by the room with other patients. The hospital was deafeningly quiet, and it's making her sick.

She sighed.

Where? Where are you, Natsume?

Lots of unpleasant images flashed on her mind. What if Natsume... What if he... What if they... Her head was full of possible situations and questions of "What if".

She sighed again and continued on walking to God-knows-where.

Suddenly, out of the deep eerie silence, she heard a very familiar voice screaming in pain. Her heart started pounding the moment she thought it came from the person she was looking for. She traced where the screams were coming from, and not long enough, she found where it is.

Her eyes widened as tears started forming in her chocolate-brown eyes. It was confirmed. It was him. It was really him.

"N-Natsume..." Mikan mumbled as her body began trembling. Tears streamed down her face seeing how much the one she loves suffers. His body was trembling as he coughs ruggedly with blood. And there was more blood than the last time she saw him like this.

Frantically, she began calling his name, just like 8 months ago.

"Natsume! Natsume!"

Then, she saw the nurses and doctors all over him in such a panic. They don't know what to do either.

So this is where he had been... This the reason why they can't find him... You were here all along, weren't you, Natsume?

"Natsume!" she called out.

_'I want to hold him. I want to be there for him! Even for just a second, I want him to feel that I'm here for him!' she thought desperately._

She reached over for the door knob, and when she was about to turn it, she heard the voice of the person she doesn't want to hear most.

"If you go in there, I'll kill him." The masked man said, suddenly appearing behind her.

"B-But he needs me! I want to hold him even for just a second, Persona. Please let me go in!" Mikan begged.

Persona's eyes darkened. "You will not go in. You don't have any more ties to him. You will do as I say, because you live only for me. Do you hear me?! Only for me!" He then grabbed Mikan's arm and forced her to face him. "You don't have anything to do with Natsume. You should not worry about him, nor feel fear for his death. I told you to abandon all means of relationship to him, did I?! Abandon him!"

Mikan clenched her fists. "I will NOT!" she cried. "He's the only person I've ever loved! I will not abandon him! I love Natsume and Natsume only!"

"What did you say?!" Persona suddenly asked with a strange tone in his voice. His bloody eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"I said I love him! I still love him!" she declared loud and clear.

Slowly, Persona looked at her in the eye. Mikan felt a surge of fear the moment she saw Persona's eyes. They were bloody murderous, and she can clearly tell that he was enraged more than he was when he fought Reo. Her heart thumped.

"Wrong answer." The masked man heavily said. And before Mikan knew it, she blacked out.

* * *

  
**_to be continued..._**

* * *

A/N: How was it? Reviews please! I'm dying to know what your thoughts are about this chapter! Please look forward to my next chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed reading.  
Till next time!  
Ja!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-

PS: Thanks for those who reviewed on my last chapter. You were the reason why I updated this chapter. I really appreciate it!


	10. Seeing Beyond

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

--------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Seeing Beyond

--------------------------------------

Persona's eyes darkened. "You will not go in. You don't have any more ties to him. You will do as I say, because you live only for me. Do you hear me?! Only for me!" He then grabbed Mikan's arm and forced her to face him. "You don't have anything to do with Natsume. You should not worry about him, nor feel fear for his death. I told you to abandon all means of relationship to him, did I?! Abandon him!"

Mikan clenched her fists. "I will NOT!" she cried. "He's the only person I've ever loved! I will not abandon him! I love Natsume and Natsume only!"

"What did you say?!" Persona suddenly asked with a strange tone in his voice. His bloody eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"I said I love him! I still love him!" she declared loud and clear.

Slowly, Persona looked at her in the eye. Mikan felt a surge of fear the moment she saw Persona's eyes. They were bloody murderous, and she can clearly tell that he was enraged more than he was when he fought Reo. Her heart thumped.

"Wrong answer." The masked man heavily said. And before Mikan knew it, she blacked out.

---

---

Drops of blood continued on flowing from the flame caster's mouth as he fought really hard to stop his rugged coughing. Doing so requires a lot of effort, and restraining himself into a calmer state drained his energy. Soon, he found out that it was just a wasted effort, and that he couldn't stop nor delay what was happening inside his body.

It's coming for him.

He knew it.

And he couldn't stop it.

No one could stop it, for the thing that's coming is called 'death'.

He saw the doctors and nurses all around him in such a panic, debating to themselves whether they should inject him a tranquilizer to calm him down or to give him a pain killer first.

In the midst of his suffering, his vision began to swirl, and he can't focus his eyes on one thing anymore.

He figured out that the doctors decided to give gim tranquilizers first, and it explained the dozy sensation he's feeling right now.

He closed his eyes, knowing full well that when he open them again, he won't have much time.

But what he didn't know was the fact that outside of this particular room, a brunette had just declared that she still loved him, and that she was fighting for him.

Lastly, he didn't know that while he was slowly dozing off to sleep, Mikan was yet again in danger.

A different kind of danger.

---

---

"Natsume!" Mikan screamed as her eyes flew open, finding out in the process that her hands were stretched upward as if reaching onto something... or onto someone.

She was all sweaty, and her heart was pounding so loud that she could swear it's destroying her ears.

She just had a bad dream, and in that dream, she was watching Natsume suffer when everything suddenly went black. She reached out for his hand but she was too late. The darkness had eaten him up and vanished from her sight.

Suddenly, she remembered what happened back in the hospital.

She remembered seeing Natsume inside one of the rooms, and she also remembered Persona's threats and how she had stood up to declare that she still love him. A shot of worry and fear ran throughout her body.

She knew Persona is capable of anything, and when he says he'll kill someone, expect that he really will.

She stood up and went by the door. She must go to the hospital once again. She must check up on Natsume, and she must protect him. She knew he's in grave danger....

_'Wait a minute'_ she abruptly thought as she looked around her.

The place is not familiar.

This room isn't hers.

She was confused. _'Where am I?_' she asked herself, remembering that the last place she was is in the hospital, and that the last person who was with her was Persona. And that she suddenly passed out.

As if answering her thoughts, a shadow from the corner suddenly spoke.

"This is your new room, princess." And Mikan knew who the hell's the owner of that voice.

She spun around, only to be greeted by a silver-masked man.

She shot a glare towards him. "Persona." she mouthed.

"Yes, I am." Persona said mockingly. "Did you like your new room?"

But Mikan ignored his nonsense question. She got straight to the point.

"Where is Natsume?! What did you do to him? If you so touch even a hair on his body I will..." and Mikan trailed off when she saw the playful look on Persona's face.

"You will what?" The masked man taunted.

"I will kill you." Mikan replied in a deadly voice.

Persona just laughed. "You? Kill me?" and he laughed even more. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious." Mikan said.

"Yes, yes, you always are." he said again and Mikan clenched her fists. She shot him a death glare.

Persona just smirked. "What? You think looking at me with those eyes would back me off?"

"What did you do to him?!"

Persona smirked again. "Why do you ask?"

"Bastard!" Mikan yelled, exasperated.

The masked man walked over to her and caressed her cheeks softly. The brunette slapped his hands away. His eyes darkened, and turned serious for the first time since Mikan woke up.

"You know, you should stop pushing me away like that." he said lowly.

Mikan ignored him.

"Where the hell is he?! What did you do to him?! Answer me!"

Persona lowered his head. "I didn't do anything to him." he said heavily. "And he's still in the hospital."

A moment of silence crept in. Suddenly, Persona faced Mikan with a horrifying smile in his lips.

"Why should I do anything? He'll die, anyways. I just thought that letting him die slowly and painfully is more pleasing than killing him right away and ending his suffering. Am I not right, Princess?" he said as Mikan's palm crashed on his face. She had slapped him.

Persona looked at Mikan and saw she was crying. They stared at each other's eyes and when Mikan was about to say something, the masked man suddenly cut her off with the words...

"I hate him." Persona said quietly but with such disdain. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs and he's emitting a strange feeling that Mikan couldn't identify. Is it sorrow? Grief? Envy? Hatred? She couldn't tell. And it was the first time she heard Persona in this kind of state.

"I hate everything about him." he went on. "I hate to see him wandering freely around this academy. I hate to see him with his friends. I hate that everyone treats him special. I hate it when he met you. I hate it when I see you together. I hate to see him smile. I hate that you smile so warm only to him. I hate it when he fell for you. I hate it when you fell for him. I hate to think of the fact that he has your heart. And I hate him most because of you."

He then paused as he drowned Mikan in his eyes. "I hate him because you love him." and he finished the last words with such depth, and Mikan stared at him, wide-eyed, totally speechless, and confused.

The way he speaks... the way he looks at her... the way he said those words... This man doesn't seem like Persona at all.

The Persona Mikan knew was heartless, cruel, and he does not consider others. She knew him as a selfish bastard and a killer. She knew him as someone to be hated, someone not to be understood because he was beyond comprehension.

And now, here he was, exposing for the first time an emotion Mikan still coudn't identify. Here he was, seeming so lonely and left behind.

Even though what he said was about hating Natsume, the fact that his eyes were so painful led Mikan to believe that this man is in need of something. And that he could still be saved.

For the very first time in her life, Mikan felt the need to comfort and understand such a man. None of his words about Nastsume made sense to her, but her heart understands more than her brain does. Her heart needs no analysis, and Persona's words had touched something in her.

It was so strange. All so strange.

A very long silence engulfed the two, neither looking at each other nor moving an inch.

Mikan stood still, at a loss for words.

"Forget what I said." Persona broke the silence first, and Mikan looked at him only to see the cold bloody eyes return.

The Persona she knew was back. "It was just nonsense, so don't try to bother that puny brain of yours to understand it, Princess." he continued and turned around, pointing at the table where a tablet and a glass of water rested. "Take your medicine and I'll leave."

The brunette stared at her medicine. "I don't need it."

"You do."

Sighing, she went onto the small table and picked up her medicine. She put it in her mouth and drank the glass of water in one go.

Suddenly, her vision became hazy. Confused, she held her head and turned to Persona.

"W-What did you--" she didn't get a chance to finish when Persona faced her with a strange gleam in his eyes.

He walked over to her, an evil smile playing in his lips.

"Did you know, my Princess, that you had just taken a drug that's considered a taboo?" he started playfully. "What, feeling dizzy? Don't worry, it's not poison, and it won't kill you."

He started caressing his cheeks softly, looking at her with intent, dark eyes.

Mikan struggled to keep herself. She clenched her fists. Why is he doing this?! And to think she actually thought of helping him! She's mentally scolding herself for falling for his trick. But a part of her was actually questioning if Persona's emotions a little while ago was really a trick.

Which was the real Persona? Why does he seem so different a while ago?

But she wasn't able to answer and to think further for she felt her body and eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

She felt something cold but soft and a little moist on her right cheek. She darted her eyes on her right side, and saw that it was Persona's lips.

"Why fight it, Mikan? Wouldn't it be easier for you if you'll just give in and close your eyes?"

As he said this, Mikan felt her own eyes closing.

"Yes, that's right. Sleep." She heard him say. And soon enough, she became unconcious and was slowly falling to the floor. Persona caught her right before she hit the floor, and carried her to the king-sized bed. He lay her gently on the bed and stared at her for a moment.

Then, he covered her with a quilt then got out of bed to stand by the big window.

He moved the curtains aside and a flash of gentle, soft light faltered.

He looked above, at the moon, a triumphant smile playing on his lips.

"Such a splendid night." he said to himself as he glanced to the sleeping brunette. He looked back at the moon, and stared at it longer.

"Truly, a splendid night."

* * *

_**  
to be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. And it was a short one. Nonetheless, I still hope you liked it!

How bout giving me your opinions? Review please!

Look forward to my next chapter. It'll be up soon, too.

Ja!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-

PS: I'm really grateful for those who reviewed on my last chapter, be it a compliment or not. I appreciate it so much. Also, I would like you guys to know that your support keeps me motivated so... I hope you'll keep supporting my story. Keep reviewing, and help me improve my works. Thanks!


	11. Complex Complications

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Complex Complications

----------------------------------------------

"Yes, that's right. Sleep." She heard him say. And soon enough, she became unconcious and was slowly falling to the floor. Persona caught her right before she hit the floor, and carried her to the king-sized bed. He lay her gently on the bed and stared at her for a moment.

Then, he covered her with a quilt then got out of bed to stand by the big window.

He moved the curtains aside and a flash of gentle, soft light faltered.

He looked above, at the moon, a triumphant smile playing on his lips.

"Such a splendid night." he said to himself as he glanced to the sleeping brunette. He looked back at the moon, and stared at it longer.

"Truly, a splendid night."

---

---

The early morning sunshine smiled upon the students who are slowly flocking to their designated classrooms. The birds were chirping, the early morning breeze is relaxing, and to the students' delight, the green scenery surrounding the academy were swaying and dancing due to the soft blow of wind.

Everything was so nice.

On the other hand, the students of the B Classroom were so busy doing something. They heard of what had happened to Mikan two weeks ago, and they were aware of the damages that was implicated upon her. She missed classes, and for that very reason, her classmates felt the loneliness of not having a cheery and lively friend like her. Her absence made the whole class feel incomplete, which is true. They missed her so much, and when they heard that she's going back to class today, they decided to give her a little 'welcome back' surprise. They really are looking forward to her return, especially Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko.

"Okay everyone! Be sure everything's set before Mikan-chan came in!" Yuu shouted.

Everyone nodded with a smile on their face.

"Ne, do you think she'll like it?" Anna asked Nonoko.

Nonoko beamed at her. "Why, of course! She always likes surprises!" she answered cheerfully. The two went on with their conversation, planning to treat Mikan a special lunch.

The room started buzzing, talking about this and that. Suddenly, Ruka turned to Hotaru with a worried look on his face.

Hotaru raised a brow, and Ruka answered her unspoken question.

"Of course I'm glad she's going to be back," he stated with a smile plastered on his face, then it quickly slip away revealing his worried look again. "It's just that... I still do not know where Natsume is. This class still can't be complete without him, you know." he finished with a sigh.

Then to his surprise, Hotaru placed her hand gently on his shoulder in a comforting stance but didn't say a word. She must be worried too, but not just letting others see it.

Suddenly, someone barged into the room, startling the others. "She's coming!" was all that he said.

Yuu's eyes glinted. He looked at his classmated and shouted. "Quick! Quick! Just as we planned!" and then they all went to their respected seats.

A few moments later, the moment they were waiting for finally came. The door slid open, and it revealed a lovely brunette in her school uniform, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Everybody stood up and greeted her wholeheartedly with wide smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, Mikan-chan!!! We missed you!" And as they said this, a colorful welcome banner appeared before her, along with the confetti and fire crackers.

Her classmates smiled more widely, expecting Mikan would erupt into a squeal and would end up jumping and hugging each of them...

But it didn't happen.

Mikan just stood there, her eyes emotionless, not even a small curve on her pink lips. She looked at the banner, to the smiles in their faces, and to the decorations around the room.

Finally, a reaction crept into her face. She smirked. "You guys are lame." was her first words to them.

Everyone's smiles faded and turned into a scowl.

Anna shook her head, unable to believe what she had just heard. She tried to smile again.

"Aww, c'mon! You're kidding right? I know you liked it!" and she started laughing.

But Mikan didn't budge. She just stared at Anna with such hostile expression. "Why would I like it? You're stupid. It's garbage."

She said the words with such disdain, no hint of joke or something. She said it so dead serious and everybody could see that she meant what she said.

Everyone gasped. Yuu put his hands on his mouth; Anna and Nonoko's eyes were wide; the others simply had deep scowls on their faces; Ruka was so shocked and remained motionless; and as for Hotaru, she remained emotionless but with a raised brow.

_'What the hell?'_ everybody thought.

Still smirking, Mikan went over to her seat pushing aside whoever is in her way. When she sat down and saw that everybody's eyes were still on her, she twitched her eyebrows.

"What are you all looking at?" she said, eyes cold. "Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of alien and just get your stinking butts back to your chairs."

A very uncharacterized silence loomed over the whole place. No one's moving.

Feeling impatient and quite irritated, Mikan spoke again. "Well?" and she shot everyone an icy glare.

Finally, Yuu found his voice back. "M-Mikan-chan! What's with you? What's wrong? Why are you..." and he trailed off when Mikan set her eyes on him.

"Mikan-chan! Why are you acting like that? Didn't you know that we put so much effort into this?" Otonashi said as she pointed at the banner and decorations.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Who says I want those garbage, anyway?"

"Mikan-chan!" Anna squeaked. "Quit it! You're offending us! Didn't you like it one bit?"

Mikan shrugged. "Who would like garbage?" she retorted.

"You're not funny anymore, Sakura!" Mochu snapped.

Mikan merely looked at him. "Who says I'm being funny?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Another one snapped. "Here we are, thinking of making you happy and this is what we get?!"

Mikan smirked. "Don't be so dramatic. Who would be happy over this?!" she regarded everything the class had set for her. "Things that were made by half-baked alices were nothing but garbage. You guys are just crap."

Everyone felt ice-cold with her words. This isn't like Mikan. The Mikan they knew were warm and always appreciative no matter how small they do for her. And now...

No one had the guts to speak again, so Mikan stood up and looked at them.

"Your half-baked alices were the worst thing ever. It's useless. Unlike mine which is exceptionally better. I mean, superior. I still don't understand why this academy's taking such useless jerks and bitches."

A number of students gritted their teeth while some clenched their fists. This was beyond annoying!

In the midst of the heated students, Hotaru walked from them and faced Mikan with a strange look on her face.

"Stop it, idiot." she said in a calm yet sharp voice.

To everyone's annoyance, Mikan laughed bitterly. "Me? Idiot?" then she laughed even more. "Yeah, right. If I'm an idiot, then what do you call yourself?" she taunted to her best friend.

But Hotaru didn't answer her insults. Instead, she used her horse-shoe glove, which Mikan unbelievably evaded with ease.

Everybody's eyes widened again. Mikan had never, and I mean never, evaded Hotaru's inventions before... until now. Everyone was in shock, whereas Hotaru was calm and composed.

The ice princess smirked. "Nice dodge," she commented.

"Well, that's because your invention's rotten." Mikan insulted.

Instead of blowing Mikan a counter for her insult, Hotaru just shrugged and replied, "I guess." Then she went back to her seat like nothing at all happened.

_'What's with Imai?'_ her classmates thought, confused.

They averted her eyes again back at Mikan, still shocked of the fact that the best friends nearly had a fight.

With a look of irritation, Mikan growled. "What the hell's with you, assholes?! Stop staring at me! What, you want me to yank your eyeballs out of your sockets?! Jeez!" and with a blinding speed, she snatched her bag and swung it to her shoulders, heading for the door.

As she was about to exit, someone shouted. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Jerks don't deserve to know!" She spat.

Another unbelievable thing: Mikan had never tried to cut classes! Until now.

When she was nowhere in sight, the class erupted with noises of annoyance and irritation. Anna, however, didn't want to let this go. She knew something's wrong, and so she decided to follow Mikan.

When she was half-way out the classroom, Yuu yelled at her. "Anna-chan! Where are you going?"

Anna didn't look at him when she answered, "I'm gonna follow and stop her!"

Sighing, the class decided to follow as well. They just can't let Anna go alone, and they also want to stop Mikan from cutting classes, and from acting like a bitch.

When Anna caught up to the brunette, she was already on the stairs. Anna got a hold of her arm and said, "Wait, Mikan-chan! What's wrong? Why do you seem to hate us so much?" she asked.

The class caught up with them, too. They watched as Anna begged an answer.

But Mikan didn't answer her question. Instead, she replied, "Hey, let go! Get you dirty hands off me, loser!" and she began wriggling her arm.

Anna didn't let go and forced her to look at her. "Mikan-chan! Please! I can't take it if you hate me!" she said, almost shouting.

Annoyed, Mikan wriggled her arm more violently. "I don't care! Just shut the fuck up and let go of me!" And as she said this, she pushed Anna off her using her free hand. Anna tumbled on the impact and fell down the stairs.

The class ushered to where Anna fell to help her, and they became frantic, with horrified expression on their faces, when they found out Anna was unconscious, with a little blood dripping on her forehead near the roots of her bangs.

They looked at Mikan with confused and aggravated eyes. "Mikan-chan! How could you?!" Someone snapped at her but Mikan just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Hmp. Serves her right." she said in a cold tone as she continued her way to the stairs not minding her friends at all. Not even feeling guilty of what she did.

Hotaru shot her a death glare which Mikan returned with a snort as she goes.

When she was completely out of the scene, Mochu exploded. "What the hell's her problem?!" and the others went on with their own version of complaint and annoyance.

"Anna-chan!" Yuu called, shaking her shoulders. "Anna-chan, wake up!" But it was no use.

"Oh, Anna! How could this happen?!" Nonoko cried.

Someone snorted. "Huh! This won't happen if that bitch didn't push her off!" and everyone turned to agree with him, while Ruka, Kitsuneme, and Koko remained still and silent. Sure, they were worried about Anna but they were even more worried with Mikan. They knew that for Mikan to behave like that isn't in her personality. Obviously, something's yet again going on and it's making things more complicated.

They exchanged knowing looks to Hotaru, who just nodded in return.

"We must get her to the hospital!" Yuu ordered. "Quick!"

Mochu, having the levitation alice, levitated Anna's unconscious body towards the said place, their classmates trailing behind.

"Umm," Ruka started and the group came into an abrupt halt. They looked at him.

Ruka cleared his throat before he spoke. "We're staying," he said as he regarded himself, Hotaru, Kitsuneme, and Koko. "I think someone must be left behind and explain things to Narumi-sensei."

"Oh, all right. Stay then. We'll just give you information about Anna-chan's condition later. Be sure to explain it well and, uh, don't tell sensei about what Mikan-chan did. It'll be too troublesome." Yuu said.

"I won't." Ruka assured him.

"Thanks." and with that, the group hurried to the hospital.

Once they were alone, Hotaru threw them a look meaning 'follow me' just as she turned around to walk away.

---

---

Mikan was walking along the corridors, her feet making noisy tapping sounds. She thought of her 'stupid' classmates and their 'stupid' surprise.

_'Losers.'_ she thought with a grunt. She looked ahead and decided not to think about it anymore since they're just a worthless piece of crap.

"Awesome stunt you did back there, Sakura-san." someone behind her suddenly commented.

She whirled around and met by a pair of wicked eyes. "Luna," she said.

The said girl smiled insultingly. "Well, well, look at you. I thought you love your friends. Or maybe, I just got it the wrong way."

Mikan smirked. "Friends? Who says I'm friends with some garbage?"

"Oh, now you're acting like a bitch. I knew it. You're nothing different from me. Huh." Luna shot at her.

"Don't compare me to you." the brunette shot back. "One question, Luna." and then she leaned close to her ear, her hands resting on Luna's shoulder. Slowly, she whispered: "If I'm a bitch, then what do you call yourself?"

Irritated, Luna opened her mouth, about to say something insulting as well, but Mikan didn't let her continue.

"Sshh," Mikan hushed in a playful tone. "No need to answer, Luna. You might just end up offending yourself."

Luna growled. How could be such a weak Mikan insult her this way?!

Sneering, she took her hand from her shoulders and flashed Luna her fingers wherein an alice stone rests in between. "Oh, look at this. Isn't this yours?" she said cockily.

Luna's eyes widened in pure and absolute disbelief. Mikan stole her alice! She shot her a death glare. "Give it back!" she snarled furiously, eyes blazing.

Mikan smirked. "Nah-uh, Luna. If you want this back, then get me." she taunted and with that, she walked off her way, leaving a terribly pissed off Luna behind.

"Bitch!" She yelled after her. _'I'm gonna get you! I won't let you go away with this!'_ she thought, definitely enraged with Mikan's off behaviour.

Mikan looked back with an insulting smile plastered on her face. "If you're being put off by this bitch, then what does that make you?"

But Luna wasn't able to reply for Mikan was no longer in sight. She already turned on the corner.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She's definitely going to get her alice back. But how did she steal it without her noticing, anyway? She had let her guard down, that's why. She was so busy insulting Mikan that she didn't feel her alice being sucked up by her hand, which, by the way, was rested on her shoulders. She clenched her fists even more.

_'Filthy bitch!'_ she cussed as she turned around, reluctantly heading to meet off someone whom she hardly ever liked herself.

---

---

Hotaru motioned for the guys to sit around. They have already told Narumi what had happened and so he decided that there won't be any classes today. They were now alone in the room, doors and windows closed.

The ice princess looked at Koko expectantly.

Koko sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, got nothing."

Kitsuneme sighed. "Did she protect herself again? Did she nullify your alice this time?"

Again, Koko shook his head.

Confused, Ruka asked. "Then why didn't you get anything?"

The mind-reader took a deep breath before speaking. "Honestly, I don't know. She was out there in the open, and I can easily get in her head but..."

"But what?" Hotaru pressed.

"But her mind got nothing." and everyone stared at him, demanding for an explanation. "There's nothing." he went on. "I mean, I can read your mind..." he looked at Ruka. "...and yours too. Typically, since Mikan wasn't using her alice a while ago, I should be able to read hers the way I can read yours but I just can't. Her mind was blank. It was..."

"It was?" this time, it was Kitsuneme who asked.

"It was abnormally thoughtless." Koko finsihed as a shiver ran down his spine. "You know every living human must have thoughts, because if you don't have even a single one, it's the same as saying you're dead."

A deadpanned silence descended upon them. What Koko had said was definitely the last thing they would want to hear.

Suddenly, someone not within them spoke, startling each one of them.

Except Hotaru.

"Nice eavesdropping bug, Imai-san." and they clearly knew the owner of the voice.

The ice-princess took out a squared, black mini monitor from her pocket. She put it in the middle of them so everybody could see it. In it was Mikan's face, looking so arrogant.

"Glad you liked it," was all the Hotaru said.

Mikan smirked. "Yeah, right. I knew it all along, stupid. You just used that lousy horse-shoe glove earlier to distract me, so that you can plant this bug on my uniform. You think I'll fall for such lousy tricks?"

"Well, you used to fall for them." Hotaru replied.

Mikan smirked again. "Not anymore." was her last words as her face in the mini monitor turned into a stream of statics.

Kitsuneme, Koko, and Ruka shot a questioning look towards Hotaru, who just shrugged.

"I just thought planting a bug on her would help, but I guess those kinds of things won't work anymore." Everyone remained silent, not knowing what to comment about it.

"...She insulted us all." she began after a while. "She evaded my invention. She hurt Anna. She easily found out I planted a bug on her. And..." Then she looked at them dead in the eye. "...she called me 'Imai', not Hotaru. Which means..."

"...Which means she isn't Mikan at all." Ruka concluded, finishing the sentence for her.

Hotaru nodded. "Precisely."

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. Anyways, I just recently found out that my computer have some, uh, I don't know. I just have this feeling that it'll be wrecked sooner or later so I'm actually worried that I might not get to write faster this time. But don't worry, I'll do my best, okay? Just stay put, guys. I'll find a way.

Reviews please.

Please keep supporting me.

Thanks for reading!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-

PS: As usual, I would like to thank those who had reviewed on my previous chapter. I'm feeling sooo motivated because of you guys! -smiles-


	12. A Change of Heart

**Bewildered Circumstances**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

-x-

---------------------------------------

Chapter 12: A Change of Heart

---------------------------------------

The sun was shining so brightly, the temperature raising a few degrees. But it's nothing compared to the temperature of Luna's boiling blood and steaming head. She was so pissed off that every student she passes by gets a deadly glare and a murderous atmosphere. Well, it can't be helped, can it? She lost her alice. And she had lost it to someone whom she considers her mortal enemy. She fastened her pace. She needs to get there and find what the hell happened to that 'bitch'---as she prefer to call the brunette---and why the hell she acts like an ass.

A black door greeted her a few moments later and she practically kicked it open with such force that the door was pulled out of its hinges. Though Luna may seem so fragile with her feminine body, she's considered as one of the strongest there is in the Dangerous Ability class.

She then was greeted by a smirking masked man sitting behind an oak desk in front of her.

"Luna," his playful voice rang annoyingly. "Seems like you wanted to see me so badly. You even broke the door just to get sight of me. I must say; I am quite touched." he said and Luna gritted her teeth in return.

"Cut the crap, Persona. You know why I'm here." she spat venomously.

Persona feigned innocence. "Oh my, I'm afraid I don't know."

"Stop it. Just tell me what the hell happened to that bitch."

"Bitch?" Persona repeated with brows raised. "I believe I have strictly told you not to call Sakura by such foul names in front of me."

"I don't care about that damn shit. Listen here; that bitch stole my alice and I'm not going to let her get away with it. She's gonna pay dearly for it." she said, her eyes fuming.

"She stole your alice? I assume you have let your guard down?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

Luna clutched her fists. She hates it whenever Persona plays games with her. She's not a toy or anything. She's not a material for fun.

"Well, for your freaking information," Luna started, "that bitch suddenly went off acting like an ass to everyone, even to her friends. She was so arrogant and despicable that I couldn't help but feel agitated towards her. She stole my goddamn alice. Tell me; what the hell did you do to her? Don't misunderstand me, though. I don't care what you do to her. I don't care even if she dies in front of me. It's just that helping you wreck Natsume out of her grasps is something I did obviously not to get my alice stolen in return. You get my damn point, Persona?"

"Yes, of course. In short, you want your alice back." Persona responded with mock understanding.

"Of course I do!" Luna almost shouted. "Don't talk to me as if I'm retarded, Persona. And I don't just want it back. You know I'm not the kind of person to tolerate such impertinence. Surprised be not if you suddenly saw her bloody head on the damn floor." she said darkly.

Suddenly, Persona's aura became murderous and dangerous. He looked at Luna with such frightening, cold, and serious eyes. "Watch your words, Luna." he warned. "Touch a single strand of her hair and you'll find your body dispersing into ashes."

Luna, despite of Persona's words, remained as cocky as she can be.

"Protecting her that much, Persona?" she said, "I don't see what you and Natsume see in her."

"It's Kouda." the masked man said out of nowhere.

Luna raised one questioning eye brow. "What?"

"I made Sakura take a drug called Kouda." Persona answered, mockery gone.

Luna knows of Persona's intentions to Mikan, but whenever it comes to the question 'what he sees in Mikan?', she always notices the way Persona's trying to avert the direction of the conversation. And it only made her feel more pissed off than ever. Why does Mikan Sakura seem so important to everyone, even to Persona's eyes? Huh. Acting as if the world's in desperate need of her, that's what frustrates Luna the most. So what if she has friends? So what if everyone likes her? So what if Persona takes interest in her? She can kill Mikan with just her bare hands if she wants. She's way stronger than her, in her eyes that is.

"It's a drug that changes one's personality, rewrites one's memories, and turns over one's characteristics." the masked man went on, drawing Luna out of her trance. "Back then she treasures her friends, but now she considers them nothing but garbage. The drug made her stronger, in a way wherein she goes on with no particular emotion towards anyone and everyone," Persona paused, a wicked smile curving on her lips, "Anyone but me." he finished and Luna stared at her for quite some time, processing his words in her brain.

The Mikan Sakura now doesn't care about anyone except Persona himself? Then...

"You mean to say she only has eyes for you?" the somewhat tone of disbelief lingered in Luna's voice for a while.

In response, Persona smirked triumphantly.

"And the cure?" Luna continued to ask.

Persona merely shrugged. "There is no cure," he said smugly. "That drug is the worst thing the AAO has created, and I have already gotten ahold of that item even before they could analyze it and formulate a cure/antidote. The effect of that drug would stay in Mikan's system for a lifetime. Of course, no alice can wear it off as well."

"And may I know how you got ahold of that shitty item?"

"My, Luna. Whatever was the Dangerous Ability class for?" Persona replied.

"So, since that bitch's gonna be following you like a dog, why don't you tell her to give that soul-sucking alice stone back to its owner?"

"Watch your words, Luna." Persona repeated his warning a while ago.

Luna threw her hands in the air. "Fine! I won't call that bitch a bitch when you're around. But, I can't promise you I won't give her a fiery path to walk into."

"Do you really think you're that strong, Luna? You know very well the difference of her abilities compared to your own."

"Shut up! Don't you dare spit to my face how awfully skillful you think that little scheme is!" Luna hissed. She was seething with anger. She hated it whenever Persona makes comparison between her and Mikan, since the only thing that Persona could say was: 'she's way stronger than you are.'. Who says that bitch's better? If she gets serious, she can easily wipe that bitch's ass. Well, that's what she believes.

"She can easily kill you if she desires to, Luna. Just a swing of her katana and you'll end up mangled and stuck in a casket."

"I'd like to see her try," Luna taunted.

Just then, the certain brunette---that's been their topic for quite some time now---appeared before the two of them and entered without knocking, since Luna broke the door a few moments ago.

Luna immediately felt her temper rise close to the sun's internal heat, and she had fought the urge to slick off Mikan's neck right on the spot. She knew that if she were to make an action right at this moment, Persona would just get in the way and he obviously won't take her side. She'll end up being carried by the wind as ashes.

"Oh, I see you have already gotten here before I did, Luna. Seems like you cried and begged for Persona to ask me to give your dear alice back to you. How I wish I were here earlier to witness such a scene." Mikan said with an annoying smirk playing on her lips.

Luna clutched her fists. "I see you have gotten more bitchy on your side." she retorted.

"Oh?" Mikan raised one brow. "Why is it that you're always into those kinds of words? You know, bitch, ass, slut. I wonder what other delicate language exist in your dictionary, Luna. And please, no need to get so worked up." she said, clearly enjoying insulting Luna.

But before Luna could respond, Persona took the liberty to speak.

"My princess, I believe classes are not over yet. May I know why you are wandering around?" he asked with a teasing yet gentle tone.

Mikan smiled at him. "I don't like being in class, you know I never did. Those garbage act as if they all know everything in me. I hate those kind of junk. They make me exasperated."

"I see," was Persona's only reply.

Luna, having to see the sickening exchange of looks between Persona and Mikan, felt a desirable urge to puke. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Bitch," she grumbled under her breath. "Give my alice back or else I'll rip your throat apart and pry your eyes out of their sockets." she said, but to her dismay, Mikan simply laughed on that.

"My, you look so scary, Luna." she replied.

"Give it to me." She grumbled yet again.

Smirking, Mikan gave Luna a---"Fine, fine. I'll give it to you now since you look so desperate and since there's really no need for bloodbath to commence in front of Persona-sama."---kind of answer.

Walking to where the masked man resides, she slowly raised her hand and threw a purple stone into Luna's direction just as she said, "Here, fetch." As if Luna were some kind of dog.

This only made Luna's temper flare thus chose to keep quiet and leave. She can make the bitch pay whenever she wants, anyway. No need to get hasty.

So, using the most of her strength to supress the tempting urge to kill the bitch, she turned around and leave. But not without giving Mikan one last murderous glare.

Mikan, on the other hand, doesn't really care whether Luna was angry or not. She doesn't care to anyone, except...

"Serio," she called the masked man with his real name when they were finally alone. She went to him and sat on his lap. "Did you realize how much I have missed you?" she asked playfully while touching his cheek.

Persona took off his mask and stared at the beauty in front of him. He smiled. She's finally his. Finally. And there's no one to take her away from him anymore.

"I missed you, too," he replied as he felt Mikan's lips dance through his cheeks, close to his lips.

"Then you must know how much I hate the feeling of having you away from me even for just a second," the brunette said, her voice and eyes suddenly warm.

Persona smiled yet again. "Yes, but I like knowing someone's missing me. Especially if that someone's you." he replied as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. They were lost in their own world for a long moment and Persona couldn't help but feel his insides burst with triumph and happiness.

Yes, she's finally his now. And no one can take her away from him anymore. No one, even Natsume.

-x-

Later that night, Mikan went back to her special star room to fetch her Katana and daggers. Persona instructed her to meet him at midnight for some additional training regarding her next mission. However as she entered her room, she immediately noticed how odd her room felt. She looked around, and there she found a couple of surveillance camera installed in the corner of her ceiling, closet, and bugs planted even under her lampshade.

She didn't hesitate to destroy them, but not without giving Hotaru, the one behind all this stuff, a smirk while saying how stupid her idea of watching her through such trash was. Hotaru, on the other hand, felt so damn frustrated as to why her ideas do not take effect on Mikan anymore. Nevertheless, she didn't want to give up. She will find out what happened to her best friend, no matter what. No matter what the cost may be.

At exactly midnight, Mikan went out of her respective room and walked towards the designated training place wearing her training clothes, tight black over-all.

The designated place was none other than the clearing located at the back of the dorms, but it was made sure that no student could see what's going on there. It was midnight, after all. And everyone was fast asleep while cuddling their pillows and journeying to their dreamland.

"Serio," she called out in front of her, where a tall tree resides. A shadow lurked from it, and she was greeted by blood-red eyes, looking intently at her.

"Late yet again, my princess. Guess old habits die hard." he said.

"Guess tardiness is a part of me, after all."

"Well, then, shall we start our business now?"

"As in right now? But..."

"Don't worry, my princess, we can have fun later." Persona said, his lips tugging into a mischievous grin. Mikan grinned as well, and after a moment, the hazardous training had commenced.

-x-

The night breeze was so cold that if the crimson-eyed man had no fire alice, he would have most probably freeze to death. He was jumping from tree to tree, having this path so as to reach his room faster than normal. The hospital has discharged him earlier this afternoon, but he decided to go back at midnight so that no one would see him sneaking back in such a hideous state. Though the hospital gave him a couple of pain killers in case the pain returns, it was not enough. Nothing seemse to relieve him from the pain he's feeling. And he knows, that his life won't last that much longer.

How much time does he have left? How many months? Weeks? Days? Hours?

He could die anytime soon. And he knew it.

The doctors also stricly instructed him to refrain from using his alice no matter what. One more usage of it and he'll surely die.

As he was thinking about his almost fading life, he caught the sight of a brunette holding a Katana and throwing daggers at a certain masked man. They must be training, from the looks of it. And he doesn't have the least bit of interest to watch the girl who have broken his heart. He doesn't care if she's with Persona, who can easily kill her. He doesn't care if...

The brunette swung her Katana on Persona, but the masked man easily evaded it. Mikan made herself an unintentional opening and Persona, taking advantage of it, drew his elbow at Mikan's back. Mikan landed on the hard ground with a loud thoud, but quickly stood up and faced her foe.

Mikan lunged forward, and Persona increased his defense, awaiting for her attack but suddenly, Mikan fell to the floor, unconcious.

What on earth happened? Why did she faint?

Persona didn't attack her. Nor did she receive a fatal hit to result into something like this. So what would the cause may be?

He saw Persona suddenly ushered towards the brunette, but he couldn't see his face so he had no idea what emotion he was wearing. What's there to ask? Since it's Persona, he's sure he's not going to do anything that would be considered good.

With that assumption, and as if to confirm his thoughts, he saw Persona carry Mikan in a bridal style and walk into the other direction.

The direction of the evil's room.

What is he going to do with Mikan?

Impulsively, Natsume jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground. He looked over to the direction where Persona had gone, and slowly, he took a step forward towards it.

Should he go?

Why should he?

That brunette played with him. So why should he go there and help her? Save her rather?

Because she's in danger. God knows what that evil Persona has in mind.

And if someone's in danger, he ought to help that someone. No matter what he/she had done to him.

So, having that resolve in mind, he clutched his hand and started walking. But before he could even take a few more steps, a voice from behind had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, Natsume?"

Natsume whirled around and saw Luna standing a few feet away from him, hiding behind a fat tree.

He didn't respond, and Luna felt somewhat annoyed.

"I said where are you going, Natsume?" she repeated, only to find Natsume in dead pan silence. His eyes were impassive. Actually, there's really no reason for Luna to ask such thing. Like Natsume, she has seen what happened a while ago and she knows full well where the flame caster intends to go. And knowing that, she can't allow him to.

Slowly, Natsume turned around and continued to walk. Luna then grabbed his wrist and forced him to face her.

"You're not going anywhere, Natsume." she hissed.

Natsume, on the other hand, couldn't really care to what this bitch is saying. His thoughts were somewhere else.

_'I played you, I used you. You're such a wonderful toy, don't you know that?'_ Mikan's words flashed in his mind and an unbearable pain pierced through his heart.

Why should he go?

So what if she's danger? She doesn't even care about him. So why should he care for her?

It's unfair.

He doesn't love her anymore, that's what he always say to himself. She's nothing to him anymore. But then again, why does his heart ache like it's being rip apart?

This pain told him not to go. Or else he'll just end up hurting yet again. But...

Should he go? Should he save her?

Is it worth it?

Natsume closed his eyes. He doesn't even need to think of an answer. He knows it already.

He shove Luna's hand away and started away from her. Luna, being the persistent one, continued to hold on to him.

"You are not going anywhere!" She shouted, fuming.

Annoyed, Natsume pushed her away and she landed hard on the ground. Surprised, Luna looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me, Natsume?"

But Natsume didn't even respond. He ran after where Persona had gone, leaving a stunned Luna behind. She doesn't have to hear the answer. It was already clear to her.

After all, silence means yes.

--

**_to be continued..._**

--

A/N: Okay so there goes my 12th chapter. I'm actually not contented with it. It lacks one more scene, and it's because of my mighty brother's fault. He kept on pestering me not to use the computer. You know, he gave me 1 hour due time to write the WHOLE chapter! I mean, c'mon guys, just an hour? I didn't even get the chance to proofread it so please forgive me if there's just so much errors.

Have I kept you waiting for long? Did you like the chapter despite how it was written?

Review all right?

My college life starts in a few days so I guess I'll be busy yet again. But worry not, dear readers, I'll continue posting the upcoming chapters for you.

Don't forget the review all right? And by the way, the 4th Chapter of Cera; Rise of the Lost Princess was already up! I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd somehow give it a try.

Thanks for reading!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-

PS: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Love you all!


End file.
